


Star-Crossed Fates

by The_Artist_Sylveon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Chrom is just trying to do what’s best for his daughter, F/M, First real story, Forbidden Love, IDK what I was doing, If Robin was the same age as the other children units, Lucina just wants to have fun, Romance, Royal Love, S-Support, Star-Crossed Lovers but it has a happy ending, Validar is a bad father, cynthia is a wild child, doesnt matter both Glenn’s die anyways, grima is mentioned, is it Three Houses Glenn or Sacred Stones Glenn?, no beta we die like Glenn, no time travel sorry, over protective chrom, prince robin au, rated T for violence and mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artist_Sylveon/pseuds/The_Artist_Sylveon
Summary: Lucina is the feisty princess of Ylisse that would rather sword fight than run her kingdom. Robin is the lonely prince of Pleiga that yearns for more. With a fateful meeting between the two, they found  what they thought was missing in their lives. When Robin’s father finds out of his son’s intentions with the Ylissen Princess, he not only forbids Robin from ever seeing her again, he also organizes a kidnapping plot for ransom to take over Ylisse. Meanwhile, Lucina’s father, not thrilled that she’s in love with the Plegian Prince, tries to arrange a marriage with a noble’s son that she doesn’t love. Robin, desperate to prove himself to Lucina’s father and his own, sets off to free Lucina from both of their father’s plans.
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is finished and published on Wattpad first.

Lucina was standing on her balcony. The cool breeze blew in her face, cooling her off. It was another day that involved potential suitors trying to get her to fall over them. None of them she was really interested in. They either only wanted the crown or their child have exalted blood. None of them really showed interest in her as a person. They only saw her a prize to be won.   
It wasn’t too far out there for them only to think about that. She came from an exalted bloodline blessed by Naga herself. She only wished she knew how her father met her mother. Her mother was someone who fell in love with her father not for his blood, but for who he was. Lucina wanted someone like that. Who would let her be herself.  
Lucina sighed to herself. She looked onto the distance to her kingdom. She hasn’t been outside of the capital much, yet she felt a calling. A calling for adventure. She deliberated if she really should go out there. After a little thought, she ran back into her room, grabbed her sword in her sheath.   
She made her way down to the castle courtyard and to the stables. She located her father’s horse and led it out to the edge of the palace walls. She mounted the horse and road off into the distance, not knowing exactly where she was going, but she would know when she reached to her destination. 

Robin stared at a blank piece of paper on his desk. It was another day of following his father around, training to be the next king of Plegia. Robin secretly hated it. His father, much like his predecessor, used cruel and violent tactics to lead the kingdom. Luckily they weren’t exactly in a war, but King Validar was trying to start another one with Ylisse. He didn’t pay much attention in the meeting, all Robin heard his father suggest that they kidnap one of the Ylissen Princesses for ransom.   
Like that was going to work. Both of them were known to be strong warriors, especially the oldest who was even rumored to chase off unfitting suitors with her sword.  
Robin was tasked to come up with a plan of attack to lure the Ylissens to a trap to start a war. He had no interest in coming up with one. For all he knew, he had no reason to hate the Ylissens. Sure, the Exalt before the previous one attacked Plegia mercilessly, but that was before Robin’s time.   
Robin slammed his head down on the desk and groaned. He needed a break. He peeked out his window into the outside world. Robin wasn’t allowed outside the Plegian palace, however, with the help of some spells he practiced, he snuck out frequently. He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a think tome with a purple cover.   
Robin opened the book and placed a hand over the pages. He chanted a spell and was instantly teleported somewhere. He didn’t think of a specific place, just to a place where his heart wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fated meeting between Robin and Lucina changes their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ ““You’re just nothing but... trapped” they said in unison. The two stared at each other. They never really had someone to relate to. They smiled, but said nothing more.””

Lucina rode for probably over an hour when she was content to where she was. She was in a field, with slightly tall grass swaying in the wind. Wildflowers occasionally spotted the field and in other spots there were weeds. Lucina took in the scene and took a deep breath. Yep, this is it. She thought to herself.  
Lucina dismounted her horse on the edge of the field and instructed it to stay in the relative area. She walked forward for a while before spinning around for a second. Her white and blue casual day dress twirled as she spun. Despite never being very girly, it felt nice to be alone and free.   
Free from royal duties, stress, and suitors.  
She continued to happily walk around, taking in the beauty. She made a mental note to remember where this place was so she could escape more often. In her little stroll, something, or rather someone caught her attention.

Robin knew immediately that the teleportation spell he used didn’t exactly work 100%. When he would see random places flashing in his mind, that was the first hint. Usually when he used the spell, he focused on the one place and it was the only image that flashed in his mind. It was probably due to the fact that he didnt even know where he wanted to teleport that so many places came to mind.   
With all the images, both from his own memory and pictures in books he had read, flashing rapidly through his mind, Robin got dizzy quick. He felt like he was falling and the images stopped. Instead, only one stayed. One of a bright field with the occasional wildflower and weed. There was a slightly mysterious blue-haired figure that turned around before Robin’s mind went dark. 

Lucina then approached what looked like an unconscious man who looked around her age, maybe two to three years older, with bright white hair and a distinct looking coat. She bent down slightly—although mostly alone, she had to retain her princess manners—and tried to awake the mysterious person. “I have to do something, but I don’t know what I should do.” Lucina wondered outloud. 

Robin slowly opened his eyes to see the blue-haired girl from the image of the field from his mind before he fell unconscious. Once she noticed he was awake, a soft smile came to her face.   
“Ah, I see you’re awake now.” She happily said. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.” Lucina quoted the exact words her father would say to her when she would collapse from exhaustion after sword training. She extended her hand. “Here, give me your hand.”   
Robin slowly took it, still a little shaken from the sudden teleport. When he grasped her hand, it gave him a warm sensation that he never felt before. Lucina helped Robin up back onto his feet. He wiped the dust off of his coat. “Thank you.” Robin said.   
Robin studied Lucina’s face. He swore he saw it before. Yet, he doesn’t remember meeting her at all. Maybe he saw her in pictures or passing by. He caught a glimpse of her left eye and saw something strange. A mark of some-sort. It dawned on him suddenly. This was a member of the Ylissen royal family! But why was she out here?   
Lucina’s smile slowly faded to a sudden embarrassment. “Oh gods, what am I doing forgetting my manners. And I’m supposed to be a princess….” She mumbled to herself.   
So she is Ylissen royalty. Robin noted, confirming his suspicion.   
Lucina curtseyed. “I am Princess Lucina of Ylisse, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said. She looked relieved when she was done with her princess introduction. No doubt she didn’t like it, however force of habit made her do it now, even though her parents weren’t present.   
Robin nodded. “Nice to meet you princess. I’m Robin” Robin said. He mentally debated whether or not to say if he was the prince or not. Not many people outside of Plegia knew of his existence. He was always left in the shadows, only to be silent while his father ran the show. He took a deep breath. “Prince Robin. Of Plegia.”   
Lucina gave him a quizzical look. “Prince of Pleiga? I thought King Validar didn’t have a son.” She questioned.   
Robin nodded. “It’s true. I’ve been forced to stay in the background. Only the Pleigans know of my existence.” Robin continued.   
Lucina still didn’t believe him. She was still skeptical. Robin figured as much. Unlike her bloodline, there was no way to prove his legitimacy like with a brand.   
Unless….   
It was a long shot, but worth it. “Here, I’ll prove it, or try to.” He said as he slipped off his glove on his right hand. He showed the back of his hand to her. There was a purple brand, with six menacing eyes. It was the mark of the Fell Dragon, Grima.   
Robin was well aware of his purpose when the brand showed up, however, he fought, and still is, long and hard to change his cruel destiny. Grima brought nothing but chaos and despair from the books about the teaches of the Grimleal that was forced down his throat by his father. Robin desperately wanted to prevent his resurrection.   
However, the teachings of Grima never left Plegia, so it was a low chance that Lucina would understand the true meaning of his brand. Robin was hoping that she thought it was more of a brand to prove legitimacy like hers.   
“Even though my father and I weren’t born royal, just shoe-ins once our pervious leader died, this mark does prove my relation to King Validar. Sort of like a family crest I guess.” Robin said. Not all of what he said wasn’t a lie. It was true that once the late King Gangrel died in battle in the war with Ylisse a few years back, Validar took the role as king. Him saying his brand was a birthmark was bit of an overstatement though.   
Lucina bowed apologetically. “My apologizes for believing you were not who you said you were.”   
Robin shook his head. “No worries. And please, don’t be so formal. Never was one for them.”   
Lucina sighed of relief. “Ok good, I absolutely hate formalities. But I guess force of habit prevents me from not using them when meeting someone new.” She giggled to herself, laughing at her own attempt at a joke.   
Though Robin didn’t necessarily find it funny, he smiled. Just seeing this beautiful girl in from of him be so happy just made him smile.   
What are you doing Robin, you just met. Robin mentally scolded himself.   
Lucina cleared her throat. “Well then, what brings you here? And why were you passed out on the ground?” She asked.  
Robin sighed. “I don’t know why I came here. I just felt like escaping the pressures of my so called ‘duties’.” Robin started. “As for the passing out part, I used a teleportation spell and since I didn’t know where I was exactly going so I ended up here. I guess it was fate.”   
Lucina’s expression dropped at the word fate. She personally didn’t like the word. She tried many times to change her own. Having to be attempted to be married off not for love, the pressure of having to maintain the peace, and the constant threat of danger. She wanted freedom to carve her own path.   
She shook off the thought. I’m thinking too much of it. She thought.   
“I guess I can say the same. I felt a calling to go explore and here I am.” Lucina replied.   
There was a brief silence. It wasn’t long before Robin spoke up. “You know, this is my first time being outside of Plegia. It feels nice to get out every so often.” Robin commented.   
Lucina nodded in agreement. “I know the feeling all too well, constantly being dragged in different directions all at once without any time to rest.”   
“Being confined for just long enough to start to question your sanity only to have loads of work shoved down your throat.”   
“And fathers pressuring you to make a decision”  
“Or fathers nick-picking every decision you make”  
“You’re just nothing but... trapped” they said in unison. The two stared at each other. They never really had someone to relate to. They smiled, but said nothing more.  
Lucina stared at the setting sun. “The sunset is so beautiful, don’t you think?” She said.  
“It is, but you’re prettier” Robin said without warning. Robin caught his mistake. Curse you Robin, you just met her!He scolded himself.   
Lucina was taken aback. Her face was redder than a rose. Robin also felt his face turn a little red too. He can’t believe he just said that to a girl he just met. But he still thought he wasn’t wrong.   
Lucina suddenly gasped. “Oh no, I lost track of time, I need to get back to the palace for another meeting.” Lucina frantically said.   
Robin frowned. “Oh ok.” He said, slightly disappointed that their encounter had to be cut short. “Wait, a meeting at night? What could it be?” He asked curiously.   
“Oh, my father is trying to find a suitor for me. Preferably a noble with influence in neighboring areas.” Lucina answered. Her voice drifted off towards the end. She obviously hated that fact. “I’m sorry Robin, I wish I could’ve stayed longer.”  
“It’s ok, I think I need to head back too. I won’t be able to get away for long.” Robin said. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and lead her to her stead. He even helped Lucina on the horse.   
Lucina didn’t know why, but she desperately wanted to stay and not head back to Yisstol. Maybe it was because she found a friend who could truly empathize with her. She didn’t even know if she would be able to see Robin again. She thought for a moment before an idea hit her. “How about I write to you? We could even meet up again another day.” Lucina suggested   
Robin smiled at the idea. “Perfect. I’ll send a letter tonight.” He said. Lucina returned the smile. “Safe travels, Princess.”  
Lucina waved goodbye before heading back into the forest towards Yisstol. Robin stood there with a big, geeky smile on his face. He happily walked towards the field where his tome laid and cast the teleportation spell, all with a wide grin plastered across his face.


	3. Chapter 2: Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Lucina keep meeting in secret and their bond starts to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “‘Farewell for now, my secret friend.’ Lucina said before she mounted her horse and rode off into the distance. Robin did the same and felt a warm happy feeling inside.”

Robin was once again at his desk, staring at a blank piece of paper. He thought writing a letter to a new friend would be easier. Then again, this was his first friend. Robin wasn’t really allowed to go out into the town to make friends when he was little. If he was lucky to meet someone at the palace when his father served King Gangrel, they didn’t stay long and mysteriously disappeared a few days later.   
It was safe to say that Robin had little social skills.   
He sighed. By no means would this letter be perfect, but he grabbed a quill and started writing whatever came to his mind. 

Lucina sat in the throne room while another suitor was trying to woo her. She zoned out multiple times and didn’t even know what the guy in front of her was talking about. Once he finished, she politely told him to leave and that she’ll “think about” his date offer.   
Once he was gone, Lucina ran up to her room and shut the door. She heard a tap on her balcony door and rushed to it. There, a white owl with a rolled up piece of paper on its feet stood on the outside door handle. It was tapping the door with its beak.   
Lucina opened the door and untied the paper from the birds talons. The small owl continued to obediently sit on the door handle. Lucina unrolled the paper and it was a letter from Robin. Her heart fluttered when saw Robins signature at the end and she began to read the letter with excitement. 

My dear Lucina,  
I apologize in advance if this letter isn’t as good as you hoped. I’m still fairly new to this whole friendship thing. Gods I don’t even know what to write I’m that bad at this. I guess I’m just wondering how you are and how the suitor business is treating you. If anyone treats you badly, just tell me where they are and I’ll teach them a lesson with my magic. (This is merely just a jest, however, I wouldn’t mind actually doing it.) Alas, I don’t know what else to say so I’ll leave you to do whatever you were doing before you read this. 

Your friend,   
Prince Robin 

P.S: Write back soon and when you do, just tie your letter to the owls foot and tell her to come back to me. 

Despite the letter being short, Lucina read it over and over again, taking in the writing. Once she read it enough, she went over to her desk, took out a quill, an ink pot, and a piece of writing paper and immediately started to write her response.   
The next morning, Robin awoke to a pounding at his door. “ROBIN! WHERE IS THAT PLAN?!” Someone yelled through the door. Robin put his pillow over his head to try and block the noise but it was no use. Half awake, he trudged out of bed and opened his door to see his father, King Validar, clearly angry at his son. “Robin, where is that kidnapping plot I assigned to you yesterday afternoon? You should have finished it by now... right?”   
Robin went from half awake to fully awake when he heard his father mentioned that assignment he had last night. He was too love sick to say the least to even think about it. Now that he knew the Princess, there was no way he would even formulate a plan for his fathers wicked ideals.  
Robin sighed. “No sir, I haven’t even thought of anything.” Robin half regretfully said.   
“Tsk, should’ve expected less. I’ll just have Aversa take care of the plan instead.” Validar said. He turned around to head back to who knows where in the castle. “Just so you know son, you’re too soft hearted to run this country. I thought by making you lead tactician would help you with getting used to running the kingdom, however, that clearly hasn’t worked.” He said before slamming Robin’s door.   
Robin stayed silent. He hated when his father had Aversa take over his jobs, or even redo them when they aren’t “good enough”, but his father was right. He was too soft to run Plegia. At least, in his fathers way. Despite Validar being his father, Robin secretly couldn’t wait for his reign to be over so he can lead Plegia to peace.   
The silence was broken by a slight tapping at the window. Robin saw it was caused by the owl he sent out to deliver the letter to Lucina. He opened the window and let the owl in and took the letter attached to its feet. Robin quickly opened the letter from Lucina and started to read it. 

My dear Robin,  
I was overjoyed when I received your letter. I have probably read it almost 15 times now. Enough about that, but I have so much to tell you. First thing, the suitor business is not going so well. The most recent one bored me about something that I almost fell asleep. I can’t even remember what he was talking about it was that boring. My father says I’m running out of options and I need to pick soon. I don’t really know what to do... As much as I love the concept of these letters, I fear that they are rather limiting if I say so for myself. Maybe we should meet up again sometime. There’s a town near the Ylisse/Plegain border that would be a great spot. Ah, my apologizes, I got ahead of myself. I technically have a while before the next suitor arrives so I’m fine with anytime if you like the idea I proposed.   
Yours truly,  
Lucina 

After reading the letter, all the dread from his fathers scolding melted away. He excitedly scribbled down his response immediately. 

A few days later, Robin followed the instructions left by Lucina on her recent letter about finalizing arrangements to meet up in the town. He carefully snuck out of the palace while his father was in a religious meeting for the Grimleal. Once he was out of the palace, he mounted a dark knights horse from the stables and rode to the town Lucina suggested.   
He sat at a table outside of a tavern while reading a strategy book. Every once in a while he peeked a glance to see if Lucina arrived. After a few minutes, he saw the familiar blue-haired princess and lit up. He closed his book and put it back in his deep coat pockets. Lucina saw Robin and excitedly ran over to the table and sat in the seat across from him.   
“Sorry I was a little late, first my father was somewhat pressuring me about making a suitor decision and then my sister tried to get me to see her new ‘hero pose’. Even insisting that I had an important meeting didn’t stop her.” Lucina said with a small laugh at the end. “Let’s just say she kept tripping over herself and then told me to come back when she mastered it.”   
Robin chuckled. “Your sister sounds like quite the character.” He replied.   
Lucina nodded. “She’s also really sweet deep down, despite her clumsiness. I would love for you two to meet but....” Lucina’s voice trailed off at the end.   
Robin tilted his head in confusion. “But what?” He asked curiously.   
Lucina sighed. “She’s busy with her own endeavors, I’m busy with mine, and you as well. It would be hard to find time. And then the whole stupid suitor thing...” Lucina paused and took a deep. She was about to continue when Robin beat her to it.   
“What if I became one?” Robin asked out of the blue. Robin didn’t even realize what he said until after he said it and after Lucina’s expression. Her face turned a slight red color.   
“Are you mad?” Lucina said, slightly raising her voice. “There’s no way my father would approve of me even being friends with the Plegian prince! He always has hated that country ever since the previous leader assassinated his sister...”  
“Oh, I see.” Robin said. He paused for a moment. “Then why be friends with me in the first place?” He asked.   
“Because I know you’re different from what my father thinks Plegians are.” Lucina answered quickly. “Even in the few days I’ve gotten to know you, I can tell you’re not like the others. You’re extremely resistant of the customs and methods in your country and totally different from your father.”   
Robin smiled. “Thank you, Lucina, your words mean a lot to me.”   
Lucina smiled too but it quickly faded and she looked down. “That said, I think this needs to be a secret... My father would be livid if he found out.” She said, with hints of sadness in her voice.   
Robin, without thinking again, took his hands and placed them on Lucina’s on top of the table. “Hey, I’ll find a way to make this work. I can come up with anything if you give me time.” Robin said reassuringly. Lucina looked relieved and gave a soft smile in return. “Your friendship means the world to me and I promise to find a way to make it work without either of our fathers getting upset.”   
“You promise?”  
“I promise, Lucina.”   
The rest of their afternoon was spent talking about random topics and exploring the town. They got a bite to eat at the bakery and agreed that they had the best mini cakes they’ve had. Lucina led Robin to a clothing store and forced him to accompany her while she found some of the most ridiculous outfits. However, even though her fashion sense wasn’t the best, Robin loved seeing how happy she was and didn’t mind in the end as long as she was happy.   
The sun was almost done setting when they called it a night. The walked to the edge of town where their steeds where. Before they hopped on their respective horse, Robin quickly embraced Lucina. “Goodbye, my secret.” He whispered and winked. Lucina slightly blushed and smiled.   
“Farewell for now, my secret friend.” Lucina said before she mounted her horse and rode off into the distance. Robin did the same and felt a warm happy feeling inside.   
As she was riding back to Yisstol, Lucina kept thinking about the events that transpired that afternoon and evening. She didn’t know why but being around Robin made her feel warm and safe. Like all her problems and stress could just melt away. 

Is this was love feels like?


	4. Chapter 3: A Sister’s Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina’s sister, Cynthia, gets suspicious of Lucina’s sudden changes in behavior. She follows her one day to discover everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “ Cynthia cupped her hands in Lucina’s. ‘Don’t worry sis, I won’t tell a soul. I’m your sister after all.’”

Two weeks have past since the meeting between Robin and Lucina where they decided to keep their friendship a secret from their fathers. Since then, every other day, Lucina snuck out of the castle grounds to a new spot every time to meet up with her secret friend. Lucina thought she went unnoticed, however, a certain soul caught on.   
Lucina’s sister, Cynthia, has been suspicious for a while. Ever since the time where she tried to show her sister her new hero entrance, Cynthia took note of Lucina’s hastiness. She also noticed how most afternoons, usually when their father was in meetings, she wasn't seen around the palace. And she searched everywhere.   
After a week of Lucina’s strange disappearances, Cynthia decided to investigate. She followed Lucina at a distance throughout the day. Cynthia wrote down her findings in a journal to keep track of her findings because Naga forbid she would remember everything. The first thing she wrote down was the fact that Lucina spent more time in her room and less time training with their father, Chrom.   
Unfortunately, her sisters door was always closed so she couldn’t exactly see what Lucina was doing. She didn’t hear noises from her room so she assumed that her sister was alone. After Lucina would emerge from her room, Cynthia followed her like a spy. She made sure she was hidden from her sisters sight to avoid being busted.   
She casually walked around the palace, “coincidentally” in the same direction as Lucina. She followed Lucina to the stables where she brought out her fathers horse. For the first few days, Cynthia called it quits there and patently waited for her sisters return. However, around day seven of her self imposed mission, she followed her.   
Once Lucina was out of the stables and heading towards the edge of the castle grounds, Cynthia quickly retrieved her Pegasus and stealthily followed. Once she figured Lucina was out of the area, Cynthia took off and followed her sister from above.   
She made sure she was low enough to track her, yet high and back enough to make sure she wasn’t caught. On day one of following in the sky, Cynthia almost gave up an hour into her flight when she thought that all Lucina was doing was going for a ride. She was about to turn back to head back to Yisstol when she finally saw Lucina stop and dismount her horse.   
Cynthia guided her Pegasus down and little ways away from Lucina. She hopped off and wandered the wooded area until she spotted her sister. She hid behind a thick tree to ensure her safety. Cynthia noticed an unfamiliar white haired man in a large black, purple, and yellow coat. The two ran up to each other and embraced. Once they parted, Robin put an arm around Lucina’s waist.   
Cynthia was shocked and almost gasped but stopped herself quickly. She couldn’t blow her cover this early. She continued to listen in on their conversation. Unfortunately for her, she was a little too far away to hear everything. She was able to hear bits and pieces of the conversations and wrote down her findings.   
At first, the conversations peaked no interest to Cynthia. They were basic things that normal friends talk about. Not anything suspicious. About half an hour had passed when Cynthia turned around to her Pegasus to head back since nothing interesting was occurring. But a sudden gasp from her sister changed her mind.   
“Are you serious?” Lucina asked Robin.   
“Why would I not be? Besides, this is the only plan I can come up with.”   
“Running away? Robin.... I....”   
Cynthia was startled. Her sister running away with a friend? That can’t be. She stayed for a little longer to see how the conversation turned out.   
“I don’t expect an answer right away and it’s perfectly ok if you decline. I’ll just think of something else.” Robin said. Lucina nodded and paused for a moment. Cynthia was shocked. She started to wander into her mind of what this could mean, and even stopped eavesdropping to listen to her own thoughts.  
Lucy... what has gotten into you...? You can’t just run away like that...   
“Robin, I can’t. I’m next in line and plus my life is crazy as is. I would be a coward to run away from it all.” Lucina said.   
“And that’s perfectly ok, in all honesty, I didn’t expect you to say yes but it was worth a shot” Robin shrugged. “However, I’ll think of something else, and this time it will work.”   
Lucina smiled. “Thank you Robin.”   
Meanwhile, Cynthia stopped thinking and looked back up at her sister and Robin. They were now continuing on in conversation and even started to wander in another direction to look around the forest. She panicked and ran after them. “Lucy! Wait! You can’t just run off with some random person!” Cynthia called as she ran. As she was running, she tripped over her own two feet and landed behind Robin and Lucina.   
Both of them gasped. “Cynthia! What are you doing here?” Lucina asked.   
Cynthia got up on her knees and tried to hug Lucina at the waist, preventing her from walking away. “Don’t leave us Lucy! Please don’t run away with your secret boyfriend!” Cynthia cried.   
Lucina’s face turned a light red when her sister called Robin her secret boyfriend. “Cynthia... i swear it’s not like that-“ Lucina tried to explain but got cut off by her sister.   
“Then what is it?! We’re supposed to be sisters! You can’t just keep hiding things from me like this! ” She yelled before running off.   
“Cynthia! Wait!” Lucina called. When her sister didn’t reply, she turned to Robin. “I am so sorry, I have to make things right with her.” She said.   
Robin nodded and kissed her on the forehead. “It’s fine, besides, it probably wouldn’t be long before she found out anyways by the way you would talk about her.” He said. Lucina quickly hugged Robin and went after her sister and prayed that she could clear this whole thing up. 

Cynthia sat alone in her room, on her bed, with almost no light streaming in due to the curtains fully covering the window and balcony doors. She was crying, upset at her sister for keeping secrets from her. They told every little secret to each other, they went to each other when something bad happened or when they were feeling sad. Why of all things she wouldn’t tell her sister, someone who somewhat understood/saw what was going on with her with the suitor drama, about a secret boyfriend of sorts?   
There was a knock at Cynthias door. She said nothing but Lucina opened the door anyways. Cynthia slightly turned her head to see who it was but instantly jerked her head back once shae saw Lucina. “Go away.” She mumbled.   
Lucina continued walking in and say beside her sister on the bed. “Hey, I’m sorry about what happened. I need to explain.” Lucina said.   
“Explain what? You suddenly have a secret boyfriend and wanting to run off with him?” Cynthia barked.   
“He’s not my boyfriend! We’re just friends!” Lucina countered. Her face was a rosy pink, going against her claim.   
Cynthia rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. Explain what I saw today.”   
“Robin and I just meet up some days. Besides, I wasn’t going to run away! I declined his offer.”  
“That doesn’t explain the romantic gestures I saw today either.”   
Lucina tried to come up with a counter agreement but couldn’t find one. Did they really appear to be a couple? Lucina sighed. “Look, I’ll tell you everything. However, this isn’t a small secret or tidbit of gossip. This is a huge secret and father cannot find this out.” Lucina said. Cynthia nodded with a sniff.   
Lucina then went on to explain how she met Robin, his status as the Plegian Prince, and their secret friendship. “Woah, I never would’ve guessed that King Validar had a son.” Cynthia remarked.   
Lucina giggled. “Me too. He’s supposed to be kept secret from the rest of the world. He never really told me why though. Although, after seeing how dorky he can be, I can see why. Not that it’s a bad thing. He’s just himself and I love him for that.”   
“Aha! So he IS your boyfriend!” Cynthia shouted like she solved a mystery. Lucina’s face was now red. “But you shouldnt have kept this a secret. I can see why you turned to other options. Some of the suitors are so boring or clearly in love with the idea of being royalty.”  
“But Cynthia, do you promise to keep this a secret? If dad finds out, he’ll arrange some marriage. I can’t have that.” Lucina said.   
Cynthia cupped her hands in Lucina’s. “Don’t worry sis, I won’t tell a soul. I’m your sister after all.”   
Lucina smiled slightly. “Thank you Cynthia, your promise means a lot right now.”   
Cynthia returned the smile and gave a thumbs up. “No worries Lucy.” She said as if the events in the forest didn’t happen. “I’ll even cover for you when you’re gone. Father has taken notice and Mother has started to worry.”   
Lucina gasped and facepalmed. “Oh I totally forgot about mother and father noticing that I’m gone.”   
“Don’t worry, I gotcha covered. I’ll just say we’re practicing our ultimate sister attack!” Cynthia said enthusiastically.   
“It’s a start.” Lucina said to herself. Cynthia grabbed her sister and pulled her up to where they were both standing on the bed. She started to slightly jump around.   
“It’s the start of a decisive battle! The two armies are equal in size and strength! They start to fight and the Ylisse army is about to loose when suddenly” Cynthia played as she gripped an invisible spear. “Royal warrior sisters Lucina and Cynthia arrive on the scene!” With her other hand she grabbed Lucina’s and curled it into a fist as if her sister was holding her sword, Falchion.   
“Cynthia, what are you-?” Lucina said but she was being guided by her bouncing sister and almost fell over before finishing her sentence.   
“Double Princess Strike!” Cynthia called as she pretended to pierce an invisible solider with her pretend lance. However, she lost her balance and fell off the bed. Lucina was thrusted forward by the sudden fall and they landed on top of each other. “Oops...” Cynthia said quietly.   
Lucina couldn’t help but laugh. Cynthia joined in. They laughed until their sides hurt and their parents came into the see what was going on.   
“Lucina? Cynthia? What in Naga’s name is going on?” Their father, Chrom, asked.   
“Playing Hero of course!” Cynthia proudly said.   
Their mother, Sumia, sighed of relief. “Oh thank goodness, I thought something bad happened.”   
“Just don’t get hurt or go too crazy.” Chrom said before he shut the door.   
The young princesses continued to laugh. Despite the misunderstanding in the forest, they felt closer than they have been before.   
At least I have one person to count on. Lucina thought as Cynthia pulled her back up to continue their little play hero session.


	5. Chapter 4: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin realizes his true feelings for Lucina and finally confesses to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ““I love you, and no matter what the future holds, I’m going to cherish every moment.””

Robin was humming to himself while he was walking through the Plegian castles “garden”. To call it that was an understatement. All it had was a gravel path with a few beds of flowers lining it and a worn out moss covered stone bench in the back. All the flowers were dark colors, mostly to represent the kingdoms state at the moment and dark nature in general. These won’t do. He thought to himself.   
Why is Robin in the garden? Well, after weeks of putting it off, he finally decided to tell Lucina how he felt. He’s known her for almost 2 months now but couldn’t help falling in love with her. Granted this was his first friend in a while, however, he was certain that this was it. Being with her felt different than the vague childhood memories of knowing two certain dark mages that at the time he considered friends. (However, shortly after his father was appointed head sorcerer and had to move away from his dark mage friends.)   
Robins plan was to invite her to the place where they first met to tell her there. He was going to give her a bouquet of flowers that he can only assume where her favorites or close enough to them. Hopefully she would accept/feel the same way, because if not, he would certainly want to be hidden from the world forever.   
Robin couldn’t find something that he thought Lucina would like. He turned back to the palace to think of something else, but something caught his eye on the way out. In the flower bed, next to some black daisies where 3 solid white ones. They stood out from the rest being the only light flower in the field of dark ones. He studied them for a moment. These are perfect. He thought.   
He mainly picked them because they kinda reminded him of Lucina. A different Princess from the rest. While others were concerned about boys or their appearances, Lucina wasn’t like that. She would rather spend her time with a sword than with royal duties. She stood out, in a good way, just like these flowers. Robin took out a dagger from his coat pocket and carefully cut them from the ground.  
Robin also took a spool of string from another pocket and bound the flowers together so he wouldn’t loose any of them. He smiled to himself. This could be the best day of his life so far. Or worse, depending on Lucina’s answer. Robin ignored the bad thoughts trying to form for the time being. He dug inside one of his deep coat pockets for the tome that had his teleportation spell. He opened it, thought of the field, and murmured the spell before teleporting away. And no, he did not pass out on the field this time.   
Robin made sure to arrive earlier than the time he requested so he could mentally rehearse what he wanted to say one last time. Thought, in the back of his mind he knew it wasn’t going to work because he’s such a dork and would mess up before he would finish his first sentence.   
He was pacing back and forth, whispering what he was going to say in his head. He was interrupted by footsteps in the grass. He turned around to find Lucina. She wasn’t wearing her usual attire of a black long sleeved shirt and leggings with a blue and yellow tunic, but a light grey dress with a dark blue center, almost like it was an apron of sorts. Man is she beautiful. Robin thought with a goofy grin.   
Lucina smiled when she saw Robin. She ran up to him and hugged him and he welcomed her into his arms. “Hello Lucina.” Robin said as he held her tighter.  
“Hello Robin, fancy seeing you here.” Lucina said. She slightly broke away from the embrace, but they were still close. Robin knew that Lucina was going to come to field of their first meeting from Cynthia after one of their meetings where she followed them and told Robin what she planned to do. So far, his plan was working.   
“Actually, your sister told me that you would be here so I followed you.” Robin said. Lucina sighed, probably at slight annoyance at her sister but was nonetheless was glad that she did tell Robin for the company. He quickly took the flowers from one of the pockets in his coat. “I wanted to give you these.”   
He handed Lucina the flowers. Her face lit up. “Oh, Robin, did you pick these for me? They’re absolutely beautiful.” She took a deep breath to take in the smell. “And they smell heavenly!”   
“I’m glad you like them.”  
“But, please tell me Robin, what are we celebrating?”   
“Nothing really, I just thought you wanted some cheer.” The tactician replied, stroking her long blue hair.   
“You shouldn’t worry about me so..” Lucina said, she looked down at the ground.   
This is it Robin, tell her how you feel. Robin thought. He lifted Lucina’s chin with one of his hands to have her face him. “It’s no trouble. I... You’re a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can do to help.”   
Lucina slightly smiled, but didn’t say anything.   
“Actually, I’m not being entirely honest. You ARE dear to me, one of my best friends I’ve had, but..”  
Lucina’s face dropped a little, expecting the worse. “But...?” She asked worriedly.   
“But you are much more than that, much more!” Robin said, slowly sounding more excited. “I didn’t pick that bouquet just to cheer you up, I did it because...” he took a deep breath and smiled. “Because I’m in love with you.”  
Lucina let out a slight gasp. “What?”   
“Lucina, I fell hopelessly in love with you. I tried not to, but I couldn’t help it!”   
“Oh Robin..”   
“We’ve been through so much, and I know many trials still await us, but no matter what happened or is what to come, my feelings cannot change.” Robin said. He cupped Lucina’s hands into his, careful not to crush the flowers he gave her. “I love you Lucina. With all my heart.”   
There was a slight silence. Robin mentally prepared for the worst, for potential rejection. Lucina smiled and looked him in the eyes.   
“Robin, I’m so glad you told me this.” She started. “Because you’re in my heart as well.”   
Robin beamed. He picked Lucina off her feet and twirled her around. “Truly? Oh those must be the sweetest words I’ve ever heard!” He said as he set Lucina back down. He held her close. “Lucina, I promise you, not matter what, I will be here for you. Whatever road you choose to follow, I shall follow it by your side!”  
Lucina smiled brightly as she held Robins hands in her own. “And we won’t rest until we reach the end, together!”   
Robin was grinning ear to ear. This was certainly the best day of his life so far. He leaned in closer. He softly planted his lips on hers and they kissed. When they parted, Lucina whispered into her love’s ears. “I love you, and no matter what the future holds, I’m going to cherish every moment.”   
They kissed again, this time a little more passionately. They didn’t say much for a while, they just lived in the moment. It wasn’t too long before a realization dawned on Lucina.   
“Wait, how am I supposed to tell my father about this?” Lucina asked worriedly.   
Robin tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It’s going to be alright. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I’ll come tomorrow to let your father know.” He said. He kissed Lucina’s forehead.   
“I hope it’ll be ok.” She said.   
The two walked hand in hand to wander around the forest for a while before they returned to their respective kingdoms. Little did they know that a dark and hidden figure was watching the whole thing transpire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go down with this ship. Now, get ready for things to get going >:3.


	6. Chapter 5: Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has caught up to our star-crossed lovers and Validar makes his move again the Ylissen royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Little did the both of them knew, that this time, it was a trap.”

Cynthia was squealing. Lucina just told her about her date with Robin. She was really excited for her sister. After spending months at having failed attempts at trying to find a potential match, Lucina finally found someone. Even though the relationship was with the Plegian Prince, Cynthia was still really happy for Lucina.   
Lucina just finished telling her sister what happened that afternoon. She was even still holding the flowers Robin have her. While she was happy beyond words, there was one slight problem that loomed over her thoughts.   
Telling Chrom. Or better to say, his reaction.  
Lucina decided to turn in for the night and left her sister’s room. After she bathed and put her nightgown on, she put the flowers in a small container from her bathroom. She went to bed with a smile on her face that hasn’t faded since her meeting with Robin. 

The next morning, Robin was preparing for his journey to Ylisse. It would be an understatement to say that he was nervous. His anxieties kept him up all night.   
What if Chrom disapproves? What would happen to him? If Chrom didn’t take this news well and his father found out, how would that play out?   
Wait, scratch the last one, he doesn’t care about what his father thinks. If Chrom approves, then Robin can escape the living hell he was born into. Even if Chrom doesn’t approve, Robin was planning to run away to some town in Ylisse anyways.   
Robin opened his bedroom door to head out but he was met with the last person in the world that he wanted to see in that moment: his father. Robin jumped slightly at the sight. It wouldn’t take a tactical genius to tell that Validar was displeased. His face was scrunched up and he had his arms crossed in front of him. It reminded Robin of when he got in trouble when he was a kid.  
But he was now an adult, which made it worse.   
“Care to explain son?” Validar asked. Robin was confused. Explain what?   
“S-Sorry to question you, but what...?” Robin asked back, still startled from before.   
“Don’t act dumb, I know what you did last night with that princess.” Validar raised his voice almost to a yell.   
All the color drained from Robin’s face. Busted. He didnt care if Validar found out after he left for Ylisse. He never planned for this.   
“Robin, I know you heard me.” Validar scolded.   
Robin remained quiet. He was trying to formulate a plan to escape this situation. However, every thing he came up with either had a glaring problem or was too risky. He could just bolt and use some magic as a diversion. That could work.   
“Robin!” Validar yelled. Robin clenched his fists and bolted out from under his father in a gap between him and the doorframe. He fumbled a tome that was in his coat pocket and was about to cast a fire spell to create an obstacle for his father. His father was faster though.   
In a blink of an eye, Validar used his own magic to teleport in front of Robin. This once again startled Robin and he dropped his tome. Validar grabbed his son by the coat fastening. He dragged him back to his room, threw him on the hard ground and slammed the door.   
“What the hell were you thinking?!” Validar yelled. “I gave you one job and you blew it.” He walked over Robin’s desk and saw an unfinished letter to the Ylissen Princess. He scoffed and burned the letter with dark fire.   
Robin gasped as he held back tears. Validar stood in front of his son who was still on the ground. “You are to never see that girl again. As for the plan, I shall take it into my own hands.” Validar finished before exiting the room and slamming the door and locking it.   
Robin sat on the ground in silence. He still fought the urge to cry, but some silent tears got through. Robin promised Lucina to find a way for them to be together. He failed her...  
Validar was in the king’s study. In his hands was a forged letter. He lured Robin’s messenger owl and tied the letter to its talons. “You know where to go.” Validar said as he let the owl go to deliver the letter. 

Lucina was both anxious and excited. On one hand, she and Robin were going to tell Chrom of their relationship, which would be both relieving and nerve racking. What she was dreading was the reaction. She’s dating the Prince of Plegia of all people, the heir to Ylisse’s enemy. She sighed to herself.   
As Lucina was making her way through the castle for breakfast, Cynthia ran into her. She looked scared and like she needed to warn someone of something. “L-L-L-L-Lucy! Urgent news!” Cynthia panted.   
“Cynthia, what’s wrong?” Lucina asked her sister.   
“Whatever you do, do NOT run into father!” Cynthia pleaded.   
Lucina was confused. “What do you mean?”   
“I was just in the dinning hall to get some breakfast and he looked upset while reading some papers. He asked me to find you, but I can tell it’s bad Lucy! And before you ask, he was drinking his coffee so it’s not a lack of it that is causing his upsetness!” Cynthia explained quickly.   
Lucina gasped and scurried back to her room with Cynthia following right behind her. She frantically opened her desk drawers to where she kept her letters, however they weren’t there. Lucina gasped. “How...?” Lucina wondered out loud.   
“Looking for something?” A voice behind them asked. The sisters turned around and gasped and saw an upset Chrom and a concerned Sumia. “Cynthia, please leave for a moment. Your mother and I need to talk to your sister alone.” Chrom said.   
Before leaving, Cynthia hugged her sister and whispered “Good luck.” Cynthia left the room and went to hers but once the coast was clear and her sister’s door shut, she pressed her ears against the door to listen in.   
“Lucina, do you care to explain?” Chrom asked.   
Lucina looked down, not saying a word. 

“Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”   
Lucina shook her head.   
“Look, I wouldn’t have a problem with this if Robin was not the Plegian Prince. It’s the fact that this could all be a ploy. You know what that Validar could be up to. He’s probably using you and his son to gain control of Ylisse.” Chrom said.   
“What are you talking about? Robin would never do that!” Lucina countered   
“Lucina, King Validar is a powerful sorcerer and is capable of unspeakable dark magic. For all you know he could have Robin under a spell. I cannot risk your safety for some impulse decision.”  
“I was the one that’s been around him for 2 months! He told me when we first met that he wasn’t like his father!” Lucina yelled.   
“I don’t care Lucina. I have arranged for you to get together with Inigo so we can have relations in Valm.”   
“Inigo? Olivia and Virion’s son? Father he gets on my nerves and is always philandering for other girls!” Lucina debated.   
Chrom sighed. “You’ve spent too long trying to find a suitor so I’ll just have to find one for you.”   
Lucina turned to her mother, hoping for her to be supportive of her side. Her mother shook her head. “Lucina, it’s for the best.” Sumia said. “I tried to tell your father to give Robin a chance, but after what Plegia has done to our family with Emmeryn’s death and Validar’s countless threats, Chrom’s approach is the best one.” Sumia continued.   
Lucina was distraught. All her worst fears came true. She started to cry a little. Her mother tried to comfort her but Lucina broke away from her mother and ran out instead. The sudden door opening started Cynthia, who was still eavesdropping. When Chrom and Sumia were aware of Cynthia’s presence, they sighed. “Please talk some sense to your sister.” Chrom said.   
Cynthia rolled her eyes and ran after her sister. She found Lucina sitting on the fountain rim in the courtyard, crying. She sat down next to her and side hugged her. “It’s going to be ok.” Cynthia said. “If it makes you feel better, you can still run away with him, I won’t care, just as long as you’re happy.”  
Lucina shook her head. “Thanks for the support, but I don’t want to run away from my problems. It’ll only make them worse.”   
Cynthia nodded. Then, the messenger owl that always delivered Lucina’s and Robin’s letters flew over. Lucina grabbed the letter tied to the feet of the owl. She quickly opened it and read over it. She gasped. “Robin is going to be here tonight. He’s going to help explain everything to father.” She said.   
Cynthia smiled. “Hopefully that will clear everything up.” Lucina nodded.   
Little did the both of them knew, that this time, it was a trap. 

That night, Lucina and Cynthia snuck out of the castle to the outside the castle walls. Cynthia was there out of curiosity and support. As they were leaving, they were stopped by someone. When Lucina noticed who it was, she wasn’t thrilled at all. It was Inigo. His family arrived that afternoon, mere hours after Lucina learned of their apparent arranged engagement.   
“Ah, there you are princess, I’ve been looking for you.” Inigo said. He put one of his arms around Lucina’s shoulders which she quickly shrugged off. “Do you mind if we take a walk in the gardens together?” He offered.   
Lucina tried backing away. “Actually, me and my sister have something important to do.” She answered. Cynthia nodded to confirm.   
“Then I shall accompany you. Princesses always need their knight in shinning armor.”   
Lucina huffed. “We can take care of ourselves. We are daughters of two esteemed warriors thank you very much.” She crossed her arms and headed back out. Cynthia followed and glared at Inigo.   
Once they were outside, Lucina sighed. “Thank Naga we got away from him.” She said.   
“So were are you two supposed to meet?” Cynthia asked.   
Lucina pointed south. “This way, follow me.” She said. They headed in the direction Lucina pointed and to a forested area with some trees and bushes. Before Lucina stepped into the small clearing, she signaled Cynthia to stay put. “Stay here, if anything happens, I’ll signal you.” Lucina said. Cynthia have a thumbs up before crouching behind a bush.   
Lucina stepped over a small bush. “Robin?” She called. “Sorry I took a little longer than usual, I was stopped by someone. I have so much I need to tell you.” She said. There was no reply. Lucina was worried. “Robin....?”   
A shadowy figure stepped out from behind a tree. It was hard to tell who it was since it was so dark. Once they stepped into the moonlight, Lucina gasped. It was Validar.   
She couldn’t believe it. Was Chrom right? Was it all a ploy to gain her trust to have her ultimately hurt in the end? Lucina backed away.   
“W-what do you want? Where’s Robin?” She asked fearfully.   
Validar smirked. “That no good tactician for a son went soft and couldn’t do his job properly. I’m here to finish it.” He said as he pulled a dark magic tome and a dagger. Lucina gasped and tried to run away.   
“Cynthia! We have to go. This is a trap.” Lucina called out to her sister. Suddenly, as if by magic (which is was magic), Validar appeared before the sisters. Cynthia clung onto Lucina. Lucina wasn’t backing down. She gently pried Cynthia off of her and drew her sword. She brought a rapier with her just in case if her father was right about the whole relationship being a trap.   
“You’re really going to fight this guy?” Cynthia asked. Lucina nodded.   
“Cynthia, go now.” Lucina said.   
“But Lucy...”   
“Go! I mean it!” Lucina shouted.   
Cynthia hesitantly ran off back to the palace to warn their parents. However, Validar cast an unknown dark magic spell that hit Cynthia in the back. She fell over with a thud. “You monster!” Lucina yelled as she charged as Validar with her sword. He quickly blocked it with his dagger.   
The two dueled it out, with Validar shooting his unknown dark magic and Lucina trying her best to block them with her thin blade. A few spells managed to get through and hit Lucina, but she was able to bounce back pretty quickly. Lucina even managed to land a few hits herself, but they weren’t enough to gain the advantage.   
Validar parried a blow from Lucina’s sword. Lucina, expecting a magic spell, got in a defensive position, but was caught off guard. Validar maneuvered around behind Lucina and stabbed her left leg. Lucina collapsed in pain and clutched the wound. Validar used the opening to land a devastating blow full on. When the spell hit her, Lucina screamed in pain.   
Cynthia, who was trying to get back to the palace, heard her sisters scream. Despite her mind telling her to continue to head back to the palace to tell Chrom about what was going on, her heart just couldn’t leave her sister behind.   
She took off in the opposite direction. “Lucina!” She yelled. It was too late when she arrived. Validar was standing in front of a now unconscious Lucina with a visible bloody wound from her leg. Cynthia gasped. “No! LET MY SISTER GO YOY DASTARD!” She screamed.   
Validar ignored Cynthia’s screams and opened another tome and teleported away, leaving nothing but Lucina’s rapier and a small bloodstain on the grass. Cynthia broke down crying on the ground. How was she going to tell her parents that Lucina was kidnapped? She couldn’t do anything to save her or even help her. She wasn’t the hero she wanted to be.   
Cynthia continued to cry until she passed out. When Chrom and Sumia noticed their daughters were gone for so long, they sent Sir Frederick to search the castle grounds for them. Unfortunately, he was only to find Cynthia passed out with tears streaming down her face. The Exalt and queen barely got any sleep that night, not knowing if their oldest was even alive.


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia warns Robin about what happened the previous night. Robin is furious when he finds out his father’s evil deeds and is determined to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Unbeknownst to him, this would only be the start of an adventure that would change his life forever”

Robin spent the whole day trying to think of a plan to escape and warn Lucina. All of his tomes were confiscated, so he couldn’t use magic. He tried knocking down the door, but he wasn’t the best as physical fighting and wasn’t even able to make a dent. Jumping from his window wasn’t option either, for it was a 30 foot drop and without magic, Robin would’ve been injured.   
He was outsmarted.  
He settled on just writing a letter to Lucina. It wasn’t the best option, but it would work. Unbeknownst to him, this would only be the start of an adventure that would change his life forever. 

Meanwhile, the next morning in Ylisse, Cynthia was finally starting to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to find her very concerned parents looking over her and even her Aunt Lissa and Cousin Owain in the corner of her eyes. When Sumia saw her youngest daughter’s eyes flutter open, she quickly hugged her. “Thank Naga you’re ok Cynthia!” Sumia cried.   
Chrom cleared his throat. “As much as I’m also glad that Cynthia is awake and ok, we need to address the elephant in the room.” He said. “What happened with Lucina?”   
Cynthia looked down, took a deep breath, and exhaled. “Ok, I’ll tell you what I know. Yesterday, after you guys senselessly yelled at her, she got a letter that was supposedly from Robin. It told her to meet him by the forested entrance at night. I went with her just in case if what you said was true.   
“However, when we got there, it turns out the letter was forged and sent by King Validar. Once we figured out it was a trap, Lucina ordered me to escape to warn you guys about the danger. She tried to hold him off until you guys could come, but she wasn’t strong enough. She was defeated....” Cynthia continued. She tested up and almost couldn’t go on. “I was too worried for her to leave her behind. By the time I got back.. she was already unconscious. Validar teleported away with her.  
“I couldn’t help her!” Cynthia cried. “If only I was able to help her, if only I would’ve brought a small lance or anything like that, she wouldn’t have been kidnapped!” She cried into Sumia’s shoulders. Sumia held her daughter close and Chrom even joined the embrace. “I failed to be a hero....”  
“Peace, Cynthia, peace.” Chrom said. “It will be ok. We’ll find her.” Cynthia nodded with a sniff. “We’ll organize countless search parties and patrols to search the whole land.”   
“Thanks father.” Cynthia said. “Can I please have a few moments to myself? I’ll come down when I’m ready.” Cynthia asked.   
Sumia nodded. “You rest however long you want to, love.” She hugged her daughter one last time before heading on out with Chrom and the others.   
Cynthia sat for a moment, alone in her thoughts. She was still in shock of it all. All she wanted was her sister back.   
While in her thoughts, Cynthia heard a slight tapping noise outside. She ran up to the doors leading to her balcony and looked around to see what was causing the noise. She saw a familiar owl near Lucina’s balcony. Cynthia waved over to the owl, signaling it to come to her. The owl surprisedly obeyed.   
Cynthia noticed the letter tied to the owl. She untied the twine that bound it to its feet. Cynthia didn’t like the idea of snooping in her sisters personal business, but it was necessary to help save her. She scanned the letter. It was from Robin. It was about what happened to him and how he wasn’t able to make it the pervious night.   
Cynthia gasped under her breath. Robin had no clue what was going on. She had to tell Robin quickly. Sure she could send a letter, but she couldn’t run the risk of it being intercepted. There was only one option, go to Plegia herself.   
A few hours later, Cynthia went outside. She told her parents that she was going to practice her hero stances to distract herself, but she was really going on a slightly dangerous mission. She mounted her Pegasus and flew over towards Plegia.   
An hour and a half later, she could see the castle in the distance. She didn’t know where Robin would be, so she had to wing it. Cynthia stealthily maneuvered around the castle walls, peaking in each room for Robin. She made it to the west tower when she finally spotted Robin in his room.   
Robin looked very depressed. He was sitting alone in this room, his head buried under his arms and knees. Cynthia knocked on the window slightly. Robin jumped a little bit at the noise and turned to see Cynthia.   
“Oh crap. Something happened.” Robin said under his breath as he ran to the window to open it.   
“Robin, I have some bad news.” Cynthia started. Robin was now extremely worried. “Lucina has been kidnapped by Validar.”   
Robin went from being worried to pissed. “I knew something was up.” Robin said angrily.   
“We don’t know where she went and I need your help to find her. I can’t loose my sister!” Cynthia pleaded.   
Robin nodded. “I might have a clue on where my father might’ve taken her.”   
Cynthia has a glimmer of hope in her eyes. “Really?!”   
“Yes. I think he took her to the Dragon’s Table.”  
“What’s that?”   
“It’s a place where the worshipers of the Fell Dragon go to perform rituals. Mostly sacrifices. They feed him human energy in hopes to revive him. I’m guessing my father wants someone of Exalted Blood as a potential sacrifice.”   
Cynthia gasped. “But why Lucy?”  
“My guess is that since she has the blood of Grima’s worst enemy, it would give enough energy as a sacrifice to have Grima revived. However, to revive Grima you need the Fire Emblem and their gemstones, which is in the possession of the Ylissen family. My guess is that Validar already has enough human sacrifices to revive Grima and needs the Fire Emblem to complete the revival. So he’s using Lucina as a hostage to get the Fire Emblem.” Robin explained.   
“So how do we get there?”  
“Hold on Cynthia, we can’t just go there just the two of us, we will need a distraction, possibly by an army of some sorts to keep my father and other Grimleal busy.” Robin said.   
Cynthia rolled her eyes. “Lucy was right, you do overthink everything.” She complained. “But I can help with the distraction. My father has a bunch of friends that fought in the war a few years ago that will definitely want to fight for their princess back!”   
Robin smiled. “Perfect. Now we need to get Chrom on board and we’ll be good to go.” Robin said. “Get me on your Pegasus!”   
Cynthia was a little surprised by Robin’s request but guided her Pegasus in a way so Robin can easily hop on. Once he was on, Cynthia yelled “Charge!” To her Pegasus and it flew off back towards Ylisse.

Lucina finally awoke after who knows how long. She was in a dark and dingy, yet spacious room. She felt tight chains on her wrists and ankles that chained her to the wall behind her. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that she was bleeding in some places she doesn’t remember getting stabbed the last time she was conscious. Her dress was also torn and dirtied up in many places.   
Lucina also felt incredibly weak. She didn’t know if it was from the wounds from last night, from magic that Validar could’ve used to drain her energy, or both.   
Shortly after she awoke, a bright light temporarily filled the room and she was once again face to face with Validar. “Where did you take me?” Lucina asked weakly.   
“Have no fear princess, I don’t plan on harming you any further, for now.” Validar said. “As for where we are, we’re at the Dragons Table, where the Fell Dragon Grima feeds.”   
“Fell Dragon?”   
“The god of the Grimleal shall be revived.”  
“So what are you going to do? Kill me?”   
“Not yet Princess. I’m just using you so Chrom can give me the Fire Emblem in exchange for your safety that may or may not be guaranteed.” Validar continued.  
“I’ll die before I let that royal treasure gets in your hands!” Lucina yelled.   
“If your father proves to be the same way, then I guess you will.” Validar smirked before leaving. The dungeon was back to pitch black with Lucina alone and helpless.


	8. Chapter 7: Robin’s Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin pleads with Chrom to let him help rescue Lucina. When denied, Robin takes things into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “He had is own plan. And luckily, he was using his own ties to be the foil to his father’s plan.”

The duo of Robin and Cynthia rode off to Ylisse. They barely said a word to each other during the flight until they approached the castle.   
“I’ll go explain the situation to my father. But we’re going to need a way to convince him that this isn’t a ploy...” Cynthia said.   
“Why would I let him know where his daughter, who I might add that I love dearly, is if it’s a ploy to get him assassinated?” Robin asked.   
“Well... it all started years ago. During a war, your country raided our capital and assassinated my aunt Emmeryn.” Cynthia explained. “Luckily they weren’t able to get the Fire Emblem like they hoped, but after that, my father has hated Plegia with a passion. He probably doesn’t want Lucina to have the same fate as Aunt Emmeryn...”   
“Your fathers reasons are valid. If I was him, I wouldn’t exactly trust me either.” Robin said. Cynthia turned around and glared at Robin.   
“Should I even trust you then?” Cynthia spat.  
“You can! It’s just that I understand why I wouldn’t be credible.” Robin defended. Cynthia went back to reining her Pegasus. They landed in the Royal stables. Cynthia told Robin to stay put while she put her Pegasus away. Once she was done, she lead Robin into the castle. Robin tried to put his hood on but was stopped by Cynthia.   
“Don’t put your hood up, it’ll only raise suspicion.” She said. Robin corrected his mistake and put it down. He tried to look natural, but tried too hard and looked unnatural. Luckily no one really noticed him. Cynthia asked a castle staff member where Chrom could be and the maid directed her to a meeting room. Cynthia knocked on the closed door. “Father, I need to speak with you.”  
“Come in.” Chrom called. Cynthia opened the door. Robin followed behind her.   
“I found a way to get Lucina back!” Cynthia said excitedly but stopped in her tracks when she saw her father clearly in distress and her mother with remnants of tear stains on her eyes. “D-did something happen?” Cynthia asked.   
“Take a look at this dear.” Sumia said and handed Cynthia the piece of paper. Cynthia scanned it and gasped.   
“King Validar wants the Fire Emblem in exchange for Lucy?!” Cynthia gasped.   
Sumia nodded. “We’re deciding on what to do.” She said.   
“I think we should just charge right in and get her back.” Chrom argued. “Sure we may not need the Fire Emblem, but it’s a royal treasure and it could be catastrophic if it ends up in the wrong hands.”   
“However, I believe that we should just do it. What’s the value of a shield with gemstones compared to the life of our daughter?” Sumia argued.   
“Whatever you do, don’t give him the Emblem!” Robin shouted without warning. Everyone was staring at him. Cynthia gave him a “dude, what the heck.” look. Sumia was confused and Chrom was either annoyed or even more upset. “Listen, I know you guys don’t trust me. I get it. But, you must understand that if you give my father the Emblem, it’s all over. He will revive the fell dragon that will destroy the world.” Robin pleaded.   
“Robin is trustworthy, I believe him. He loves Lucina just as much as we do and he wants to help.” Cynthia added.   
Chrom rubbed his face with his hand. “Oh for the love of Naga. Cynthia, you know why we can’t trust the Plegians.”   
“If Lucina trusts Robin then I do too!” Cynthia cried.   
“The two of you said that last time and look what happened.” Chrom argued.   
“I didn’t know that the letter was even sent until Cynthia told me this morning!” Robin yelled.   
“Why do you distrust Robin so much?!”   
“Everyone, BE QUIET!” Chrom yelled. He pointed to Robin. “Leave. Now.” He then pointed to the door.   
“Father...” Cynthia said in disbelief. Robin reluctantly left.   
“We ride at dawn tomorrow to Plegia. I’ll gather the Shepherds right now to prepare for tomorrow. Cynthia, you’re welcome to come, but if anything dangerous happens, I’ll need you to turn back.” Chrom said. Cynthia just nodded before leaving. She caught up with Robin.   
“Hey Robin, they have their plan settled out.” Cynthia said. “They’re leaving at dawn tomorrow morning.”   
“Then I’ll need to get there before they do then. To get Lucina back home and to earn their trust.” Robin said, not turning back. He walked away. Cynthia ran after him.   
“Hey wait!” She called. It was no use though. Once he was outside, he raised a hand in the air. This was the first time he was trying to use powerful magic without a tome.   
“Rescue!” Robin called out. A pillar of wind surrounded him like a tornado. Cynthia stopped in her tracks. The wind then swirled around him and then he vanished. Robin must’ve teleported away. Cynthia went back inside the castle in defeat. She decided to prepare for the next day for the rescue mission.   
Robin landed in some unknown location. He could tell it was Plegia due to the massive desert he landed in. And the big dragon remains also gave it away. He didn’t land exactly where he wanted, but it was a miracle that he didn’t land in an unfamiliar location since it was his first time using magic without a tome on a grand scale. Sure he could cast small lightning bolts and pillars of fire without a tome, but anything larger than that he normally needed a tome. Robin considered himself lucky that time.   
“Lucina, don’t worry, I’m coming.” Robin said to himself before taking off in the direction the Dragon’s Table. He had is own plan. And luckily, he was using his own ties to be the foil to his father’s plan.


	9. Chapter 8: Betrayed Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin breaks into the Dragon’s Table under the disguise that he accepts his destiny to become the Fell Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well then, I pray that this spectacle lives up to your nightmares Princess! The Awakening rite is not just for your little line of exalts. It can also be used to revive Grima!” Validar laughed manically.

The walk towards the Dragon’s Table was long. Robin spent the whole evening and night on his journey. Early the next morning, he approached a town. He needed tomes and swords to fight his father. Robin stopped by a shop that sold a variety of magic tomes and weapons along with healing items.   
Robin bought a thoron, Arcfire, and Elwind tome. As he was about to pay with the few gold coins he had in his coat pocket, something caught his eye. On the back shelf, there was a sword shaped like a lightning bolt that was glittering and Robin could’ve sworn that it was also emitting tiny lightning sparks. “Excuse me, is that sword for sale?” He asked the merchant.   
“That one? It’s a rare magic sword called the Levin Sword. They’re hard to come by. So if you want it that’ll be.... hmm.... 500 more gold.” The redhead merchant answered. 500 more gold?! That’s a ripoff! He checked his coat pocket to see if he had any more gold left. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have much left. Only about 150 left. Robin sighed.   
“Take back the Elwind tome, I’ll take the sword and the other 2 tomes.” He said as he forked over his remaining coins. The merchant stored the Elwind tome away and carefully took the Levin Sword from the back shelf. She handed the 3 items to Robin.   
“Thanks for doing business with ya.” She said. Robin stored the tomes in his overly large pockets and the sword on his belt.   
Now he was ready.  
Robin spent the rest of the day walking on to the Dragon’s Table. By nightfall, he could see the large castle like structure in the distance. Luckily, he’s way ahead of Chrom’s army. He can rescue Lucina first thing in the morning. He made a temporary camp that just consisted of a small fire for warmth. He went to sleep, praying that no bandit would rob or even kill him while he was sleeping. 

Robin had a hard time sleeping. It took him forever to fall asleep despite the relaxing sound of the wind. Once he did fall asleep, he woke up every hour. Repeat the cycle until sunrise and you have Robin on this day. Before Robin continued his trek, he turned back to go to the last village to grab a bite to eat. A genius tactician can’t operate on an empty stomach.   
After the slight detour, Robin officially started the last leg of his journey. But it’s this last leg that would really count. If he messed up here, it’s game over. Naga help me now. Robin thought many times over in his head. It took him longer than expected to reach the table approach. Or it was the expected time and he was too anxious which made time go by slower.   
Unfortunately for him, there were multiple Grimleal guards guarding the entrance to the castle-like structure. It would be harder for him to get it, since it was widely known in the Grimleal community that Prince Robin, the son of both the country’s and religion’s leader, was an active resister of the cult, despite his purpose for the group. Being a potential vessel for the dragon that could destroy the world and annihilate the human race would definitely be a turn down to following said cult.   
Maybe there could be a way to sneak in? Maybe he could renounce his rebellion and pledge to be a Grimleal, only to backstab the cult? Either way, it would be a while before he would be able to even get close to Lucina because he had to think of a plan first.   
Delaying his raid further, he sat down on a rock and started to think of potential plans. After a while, he came up with a plan that he thought was perfect. He would put his hood up to make him look more shady and mysterious. That’s the vibe one could guess the vessel for their destruction god dragon would take, right? He then would claim to have turned over a new leaf and that he has accepted the ways of the Grimleal. Finally, he would wander around until he found Lucina, rescue her, and then as a result prove himself. It was flawless.  
True, some things would be winged, but the base plan was perfect. Robin put his hood up and walked to the entrance. The guards were skeptical, but when Robin showed them his brand, they complied.   
Step one, complete, Robin thought. He ran through the winding halls, looking for a lead. As if it was deja vu, Robin once again, bumped into his father. The collision sent him stumbling down onto the hard, stone ground. King Validar glared at who collided into him, not realizing that it was Robin.   
Once he realized it was Robin, he was furious. “Robin, what happened? How did you get out? I swear if you weren’t so important to the resurrection of Grima I would have you killed or worse...” He yelled.  
“Don’t worry father, I am not here out of rebellion, but rather of compliance.” Robin lied. “I have finally accepted my destiny.” Gods I hope I don’t have to say that again.   
Validar smiled maliciously. “Perfect, you’ve come to your senses.” He sneered. “Come. It is time for the Dragon’s Table to be set. The Fell Dragon will be revived today.”   
“Wait what? Don’t we need the Fire Emblem?” Robin asked a little more concernedly than he should’ve during his facade.   
“Dont worry about that. I have word that Exalt Chrom is on his way as he speaks with the Emblem in exchange for his daughter.” Validar said. Robin mentally sighed. That buys him time. The 2 walked the winding halls of the castle like building until they reached the main room. “Stay here for now. I will go retrieve some tomes and sacred texts for the ritual.”   
Validar left and Robin was alone. This was it. Robin took a deep breath and threw the doors open. Sure enough, the princess was there. When the doors opened, Lucina was slightly startled but instantly put her guard up. She tensed up and glared since she didn’t know it was Robin walking towards her. When Robin got closer, Lucina gasped. She didn’t know what was happening.   
“Robin? Is that you? What are you doing here?” She asked quickly. Robin pulled his hood down to reveal his face. He crouched down and got closer to Lucina.   
“I’m here to bust you out of here. We need to be quick and quiet.” Robin said. He quickly pulled out the Arcfire tome but fumbled it and almost dropped it. This prompted a slight laugh from Lucina.   
“You are a complete dork.” She said.   
“It’s a label I wear proud.” Robin smiled. He cast a small flame in his hands a melted the chains holding Lucina down. Using the levin sword he cut the chains off of her arms. Lucina rubbed her now free wrists and immediately hugged Robin.   
“Thank Naga you’re here.” Lucina said.   
Robin returned the hug. “It was mostly nothing.” He whispered. “Keep it down, my father believes I turned over a new leaf and is now supporting the Grimleal. We have to escape now.” Lucina nodded and stood up. Robin assisted her and they made their way towards the exit. Luckily. They weren’t spotted yet.   
Once they were in the hallways, Robin grabbed one of Lucina’s hands and bolted in a random direction. “Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Lucina whisper shouted.   
“Not a clue.” Robin answered with confidence. Though Lucina didn’t admit it out loud, she loved how dorky and awkward her lover was. She smiled slightly at the thought and continued to follow Robin. Not that she had much of a choice to because Robin had a firm but not too tight grip on her hand. Mostly out of adrenaline that was pumping throughout his body.   
They were running as fast as they could through the corridors. Lucina was still slightly injured from the night she was kidnapped, which slowed them down a little. “Are you alright?” Robin asked multiple times.   
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Lucina would reply every time.   
“Lucina, I broke out of my room thanks to your sister, basically trespassed onto Ylisse castle grounds, lied to my father, and busted you out of here. I’m doing this for you. If you’re really not ok, just tell me and I’ll find a way to rest and still go undetected.” Robin reassured.   
“Wait Cynthia broke you out of your home?” Lucina asked. She was quite shocked that her sister was able to do so without being caught.   
Robin chuckled. “She did. Without her flying over, I would still be locked in my room either worried sick or still trying to find a way to break out.” Robin said. They approached a spilt hallway and stopped dead in their tracks.   
“Great, where do we go now?” Lucina asked.   
“Hmm...” Robin said. Both paths were nearly identical. Robin couldn’t tell which way was the right way. By the looks of it, the left path could turn back to the direction they came from but in a different corridor. “Let’s go right. The other path looks like it would lead back to the main chapel where you were held.” Robin said. Lucina nodded and they took off to the right.   
The amount of running started to affect Robin. Unlike Lucina, he did not receive much, if not none at all, physical training. He didn’t have much endurance built up. His pace slowed down and Lucina quickly noticed. “Robin are you ok?” She asked anxiously.   
“I’m... fine..” Robin panted. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. “I got this.” He started running again. It hurt his throat and chest to run past his limits. His legs ached and he was breathing hard. However, Lucina on the other hand, despite being in a slightly weakened state, still was going strong. If I ever get the chance to, ask Lucina to help train me in the art of sword fighting. Robin thought.   
After taking some more winding turns, the 2 found a large set of doors. “This is it!” Robin exclaimed.   
“Father, mother, Cynthia, don’t worry, I’m coming.” Lucina said to herself. Robin offered Lucina his hand and she took it. They burst the doors open together. However, it didn’t lead to where they wanted to head. They gasped collectively.   
They were back where they started, back in the main chapel of the Grimleal.   
“Ah, Robin, Princess. Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure?” Validar sneered when he noticed their entrance. Robin scowled and Lucina backed up a little. She was unarmed and had a low magic tolerance, any wrong move could spell the end for both her and Robin. “How nice. As soon as Chrom arrives with the Emblem to trade for your freedom Princess, the Dragon’s Table is set for a feast! I will return Grima to this world!”   
“More like resurrect a god that has the capability of destroying the world!” Robin retorted.   
“No.... I’ve had nightmares of this day...” Lucina said.   
“Wait, what do you mean?” Robin asked, slightly putting down his guard.   
“Ever since I was a child, my father would always tell me and my sister stories of the first exalt of Ylisse.” Lucina started. “He would tell us about how he was able to put Grima to sleep. However, he would also say how Grima could be resurrected a thousand years later after the first exalt. Low and behold we’re at that time now. Father warned us of the dangers that could occur if he was. As I grew older, the anxieties crept into me, especially during council meetings talking about how to prevent Grima’s resurrection.   
“I’ve had nightmares recently about the catastrophic event that could come. Everyone that I love dying, every corner of the world destroyed. It was awful.”   
“Wait, then you recognized my brand?” Robin asked.   
Lucina nodded. “I did. But I knew there was something else about you. You were different. The way you disregarded the teachings of the Grimleal, the way you spoke about how you hated your confinement in Pleiga, it was all different. I knew you wanted to change your fate. Much like me.” Lucina whispered the last part to herself but Robin could hear her.   
If it wasn’t for the life or death situation they were in, Robin would’ve hugged Lucina to show his support, but instead he just squeezed her hand. “It’s going to be alright... I hope...” Robin said. Even he wasn’t so sure if they could’ve made it out alive.   
“Well then, I pray that this spectacle lives up to your nightmares Princess! The Awakening rite is not just for your little line of exalts. It can also be used to revive Grima!” Validar laughed manically. “And I should thank you for bringing my mortal vessel back. You saved me so much time and blood by doing so.”   
“We took a wrong turn ok!” Robin shouted.   
“Whatever it is, it doesn’t matter. You carry the blood of the fell dragon. It is time to awaken the both of you!”   
“Wait, I’M Grima?! I’M the Fell Dragon?!” Robin shouted. All the color drained from his face. No wonder he was kept secret from Ylisse. If word got out he was the vessel for the dragon that was meant to destroy the world, he would’ve been hunted down and killed.   
“Precisely. You are meant to be a god! Now, come! It is time for the dragon to feast!”   
“Over my dead body!” Robin declared. He turned around and took off with Lucina. Validar laughed to himself. He planned ahead for this. While trying to find a way out, the 2 were stopped by some heavily armed Plegian guards. They backed up but bumped into some more.   
“You cannot escape fate!” Validar shouted. “The future is built upon the past. And your kind, little Princess, will never see it!”   
Without warning, Lucina stole a sword from an assassin that was wielding a bow. She aimed it at anyone who approached her. “I challenge my fate!” Lucina shouted. She ran up and started to attacking. Robin followed and started to shoot spells.   
This was only the beginning of the battle ahead of them.


	10. Chapter 9: I Challenge My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Robin attempt to flee the Dragons Table while Chrom breaks in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The three drew their weapons and prepared for battle. This was it. This battle held the fate of all of Ylisse in its hands.”

When Lucina lashed out at an unsuspecting guard, that was the signal that a battle was at hand. She quickly stabbed a sniper and bounced back to get a safe distance to avoid being hit from another guard that was close by. “You are making a grave mistake tiny one.” Validar said.   
“You’re the one making the mistake!” Lucina yelled as she lunged to attack some other soldiers. Some went after her. Robin joined in the fight and used Arcfire and Thoron to protect Lucina against the other soldiers aiming to harm her. As Lucina was focusing on getting rid of the guards in front of her, an axe wielding soldier snuck up on Lucina and raised his axe to deliver a devastating blow. However, Robin intervened just in time and blocked it with his Levin Sword. He turned to Lucina.   
“A little help?” He said, struggling to keep the axe at bay. Gracefully, yet fiercely, Lucina twirled around with her sword and cut through the solider, killing him in an instant. Reinforcements arrived quickly and replaced the fallen guards. They could barely keep up. An arrow flew across the air and struck Robin on the back of his leg, causing him to collapse for a moment. Robin yelled in pain and Lucina quickly responded.   
“Robin!” She yelled. She mercilessly slashed anyone who stood in her way to get to Robin. Robin was able to pull the arrow out of his flesh. Robin was still in a little pain but he shook it off.  
“I’m good.” Robin said with a slight groan of pain. “It’s nothing.” Lucina was about to argue but an incoming solider turned her attention away from Robin. With a simple swing of the sword, the solider fell. Lucina was panting from exhaustion. Even she was starting to get winded out from the constant fighting. She fought through and continued to fight. Robin was assisting but was slow maneuvering around due to his injury.   
While Lucina was dueling with a sword fighter, a blast of dark magic caught her. She whipped around and saw a dark mage casting Nosferatu. While her guard was down, the sword fighter she was fighting saw this as an advantage and lunged to attack. He barely missed since Robin intervened and pushed Lucina out of the way, however, he was able to get a small knick on Lucina’s side.   
Robin was equally exhausted as Lucina, if not more. He used about half of the Arcfire tome to keep enemies at bay and he was susceptible to close range attacks when he was focused on taking out enemies from long range. His heavy coat provided an extra layer of protection from the enemy attacks, so he wasn’t bleeding as bad in places.   
Robin and Lucina where surrounded. No hope was in sight for them. Lucina wasn’t going to give up. “Hope... will never.... die....” Lucina declared in between heavy breaths. She raised her sword to strike down another Plegian, but collapsed. Robin caught her. Now the was certainly no hope for them now. He cast a few more spells to keep the enemies at bay but it was no use. It was the end. 

Chrom and his army were approaching the Dragon’s Table. There were an increase of soldiers and Grimleal patrolling the area, so some of the army stayed behind to fight them off. Once they arrived, the group only consisted of Chrom, Sumia, Cynthia, Lissa as the healer, her husband Lon’qu, Lissa’s son Owain, Cordelia and her husband Gaius, and Severa.   
Before they stormed the castle, Chrom called the group into a huddle to talk strategy. Unfortunately, no one in the group was really great with strategies, so whatever they came up with wouldn’t be the best.  
“Alright, plan is that we’ll all storm the entrance, and while the Grimleal minions will be distracted by you guys, I’ll go inside and save Lucina.” Chrom said. “Any questions?”   
Cynthia raised her hand. “Can I come with you? She’s my sister and if it wasn’t for me bringing Robin to you guys to tell you where Lucina was being kept, we would still be panicking back home.” Cynthia protested.   
Chrom shook his head. “No. I cannot risk loosing you too. You and you sister mean the world to me and I won’t let anything happen if I can help it.” Chrom argued.   
Cynthia opened her mouth to protest but stayed quiet. As much as she wanted to disagree, her father was right. If the visible signs of being stressed out were an indicator, if she or Lucina were to die, that would spell disaster for Chrom. The others left the impromptu huddle and Cynthia followed at a slower pace.   
They finally made it to near the entrance. Many guards were stationed at the gates. Chrom gave a signal to Sumia, Cordelia, and Cynthia to fly up ahead to attack from the air with javelins. Owain, Lon’qu, Severa, and Gaius got into position to attack once the Pegasus knights launch the assault. Chrom and Lissa stayed behind towards the back line. Lissa staying behind so she won’t get hurt and Chrom staying behind to not bring attention to himself so he can sneak up from behind and run in when an opening presents himself.   
Once the Pegasus knights attacked the guards, Owain, Lon’qu, Severa, and Giaus rushed in to join the fight. Once all of the guards were occupied with the others, Chrom charged in, opened the large doors by slamming his shoulders onto them. Some guards tried to go after Chrom, but were stopped permanently by one of the Shepard’s.   
Chrom ran through the wandering halls. He was startled by the lack of soldiers around. That couldn’t be good. As he ran around, he heard some muffled sounds that sounded like a battle. Chrom rushed over towards the direction he thought the noises where coming from. When the shouts and blades clinging got louder, Chrom knew he was almost there. The indicator of a solider confirmed he was where he needed to be.   
Chrom sliced through the soldiers in his way. Some didn’t die immediately, but he didn’t care. He just needed to see if his daughter was safe. As he fought his way through the hoard of soldiers, he caught a glimpse of 2 figures huddled in the back. The soldiers were clearly after them. He saw a flash of unmistakeable blue hair. It had to be Lucina.   
With a sudden rush of energy, Chrom continued his fight through the Plegian soldiers. He made it closer to the front and was able to see the 2 huddled figures easier. Along with his daughter, who was pretty scratched up and wounded. Beside her was Robin. He also was injured pretty bad and had scrapes all over. Robin was trying to hold off the enemies with magic, but it looked like he could barely even summon the strength to summon simple flames.   
“I will not fail!” Chrom shouted as he raised his sword and cut right through the soldiers that were after his daughter and Robin. Lucina gasped and Robin was a mixture of relieved and scared for himself since his secret girlfriend’s father who already didn’t like him was standing in front of him.   
“Father!” Lucina cried as she tried to stand up and hug her father. She stumbled and fell due to her injuries but Chrom caught her.   
“Thank goodness you’re alive.” Chrom sighed. Robin smiled at the father-daughter reunion. Once they parted from their embrace, Chrom took out two Elixirs from his small inventory bag he carried.   
“Here, drink these.” He said as he handed the bottles to Lucina and Robin. The two graciously accepted them and drank them as Chrom kept the straggling soldiers busy. Lucina and Robin instantly felt refreshed upon drinking the Elixirs. Their injuries no longer hurt and their stamina was replenished. “Oh yeah, make sure to not get hurt for a while. Those were my only ones.” Chrom commented.   
Lucina face palmed. Her father may be an adult but still sometimes has the brain of a child. Robin drew his Levin Sword and handed Lucina the stolen sword she was using. “Shall we m’lady?” Robin asked as he extended his hand to Lucina.   
“Gladly, my good sir.” Lucina said in a playful fancy accent as she took Robin’s hand. They continued fighting. Slowly, the reinforcements stopped and there weren’t many soldiers to defeat.   
Once all of them where defeated, the thee met in the center of the hallway. It was hard for Robin to read Chrom’s face because it was clearly a whirlwind of emotions. Anger, relief, confusion, contentment?   
“You have 5 seconds to start explaining before I slice you like the rest of these Plegian dastards.” Chrom said as he crossed his arms.   
“Father!” Lucina said.  
“It’s fine Lucina, I got nothing to hide.” Robin said. “I rescued your daughter here and we just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and got ambushed.”   
“Way to put it lightly.” Lucina mumbled.   
Chrom sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. “Look, I thank you for rescuing Lucina, but this still doesn’t change the fact I don’t like that you’re in love with her.”   
Robin dismissed Chrom’s comment about his stance with Robin dating Lucina. He had more important things to worry about. “We need to get out of here. Most of the interior guards have been taken down, but the exterior guards are the ones I’m worried about...” Robin said.   
“My friends have got that covered. They’re at the front keeping the guards busy so I could get in unnoticed.” Chrom replied.   
“Perfect. Let’s head out.” Robin said. He looked around for a direction to go.   
“Uh... Robin... do you know where we’re going?” Lucina asked.   
“Not at all...” Robin admitted. “I mean, the guards are all dead so we should be fine.” Robin said as he started walking in a random direction. Chrom and Lucina followed. “Just as long as we don’t run into my fath-“ Robin continued but collided with the very person none of them wanted to see.   
“Oh sh-“ Robin cursed under is breath. Chrom drew his sword and Lucina gripped the stolen sword she was using.   
“Ah, Robin, there you are.” Validar smirked. He saw Chrom with them. “And I see you brought the Exalt here as well. Perfect.” Robin tried to back away. Chrom was confused because he didn’t know if this was a trap or not. Either Robin was a really good actor or he truly was afraid of his father.   
Validar snapped his fingers and all 4 of them were teleported into the main alter of the Dragons Table. With another round of magic, Validar used some sort of rescue like spell that pulled Lucina towards him. He put a dagger to her throat and made sure she couldn’t reach her sword.   
“Last chance Chrom. You give me the Fire Emblem and I’ll let your daughter go. If you don’t, you can say goodbye to her AND everyone in your so called army.” Validar threatened.   
Chrom fell down on his knees, conflicted. Sure what’s the Emblem’s worth compared to the lives of his friends and his daughter, but Robin’s warning from before rang in his head.   
Whatever you do, don’t give him the Emblem!   
“Don’t do it father! Don’t give it to him!” Lucina shouted while struggling to get out of Validar’s grip. Validar only pushed the dagger closer to her neck, making her to stop shouting.   
Chrom didn’t say anything. He just stared at the ground, not knowing what to do. “Well if you’re not going to decide, I’ll do that for you!” Validar shouted. He dropped Lucina but aimed a magic spell at Robin. Robin was plagued with a splitting headache. It was like a dormant dark force was trying to break out of him. He had to fight it, he couldn’t give into the darkness.   
But all that resistance was futile.   
As if he was being controlled, Robin’s eyes turned red and he stood up and walked towards Chrom. Robin was barely conscious of what he was doing. Robin noticed a strap on Chrom’s back that held something hidden on it. Chrom unsheathed his sword to defend himself. When he was about to stab Robin, some sort of magic force prevented him from doing so. He looked up and saw Robin using some form of dark magic to partially paralyze Chrom. With a slice of his Levin Sword, Robin cut the strap holding the Fire Emblem in place. Robin swiped it and undid the magic that left Chrom helpless.   
“Robin wait! This isn’t like you!” Lucina cried as she tried to stop Robin by standing in between him and Validar. Robin stopped dead in his tracks. He might not be totally aware of what he was doing, but he still recognized Lucina’s voice. “Robin.. I know you’re not meaning to do this. I know you don’t want to do this. I know you want to fight your destiny, so don’t give in so easily.”  
Lucina reached out her hand. “Robin, I believe we can fight to change our fates. You earned my trust and love, so return to us!”   
“Lu... cin... a...?” Robin mumbled. He unconsciously dropped the Fire Emblem and his eyes turned back to his normal brown. Robin lost his balance and almost fell down. Lucina caught him and Robin embraced her. “I-I’m so sorry Lucina...” Robin apologized.   
“Easy, my love, easy.” Lucina whispered. Chrom rushed over to retrieve the Emblem but Validar beat him to it.   
“You’re too late.” Validar sneered. He placed the Emblem on the alter and prepared it for the resurrection of Grima.   
“No!” Lucina yelled.   
“We can’t fail here!” Chrom shouted.   
“Not on my watch!” Robin yelled.”Everyone, follow my lead!”   
“Why should I follow you?” Chrom asked.   
“Do you want to live to see another day?” Robin retorted.   
Chrom didn’t answer but hesitantly agreed. “This is it. Our final battle.”   
Lucina drew her sword. “You will not stop us!”   
The three drew their weapons and prepared for battle. This was it. This battle held the fate of all of Ylisse in its hands.


	11. Chapter 10: Fated Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues but Validar is one step closer in reviving Grima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Robin! No!” She called. She reached out her hand into the cloud of darkness. Robin could see it for a spit second before his consciousness was teleported somewhere else.

It was time. The final battle has begun. Validar summoned an army of Risen, zombie like soldiers that were most likely from the soldiers they just killed. To block them in, Validar also summoned a magic barrier. Not even the strongest of magic or the sharpest of blades could break through it. They were trapped it’s either win or die, nothing else.   
“First things first, we need to defeat those zombie monsters!” Robin declared. Lucina and Chrom nodded. Robin prepared his Thoron tome while Lucina and Chrom rushed into the fray. These soldiers were much easier to defeat. One or two hits would reduce them to purple ash.   
When one was defeated, another one would show up in its place, creating endless reinforcements. Robin was confused. As he was slashing through the zombie fighters, he was trying to formulate a plan on how to stop these monsters so they could defeat Validar. After defeating a particularly tough Risen, Robin noticed something crucial. His father was controlling the Risen.   
“Everyone! Validar is the one that’s controlling these monsters. It’s likely that he can summon endless amounts of them.” Robin said.   
“So how do we deal with them?” Lucina asked as she swung her sword to block a Risen’s axe and then killed it with one fell swoop.   
“We need to defeat Validar.” Robin said. Chrom just nodded as acknowledgment and raced in towards the alter.   
“Take this!” Chrom shouted as he raised his sword. As he brung down his blade, Validar casted an unknown dark magic spell that caused Chrom to stumble back. “What the hell was that?” Chrom cursed.   
“Whatever that was, it’s not ordinary magic.” Lucina said.   
“Lucina.. that was dark magic... of course it’s not ordinary magic.” Robin said. Lucina groaned and continued fighting. She walked straight into that trap.   
It was hard for Robin to formulate a plan while also fighting a ton of Risen. He would often get lost in thinking and stop fighting all together if he began to strategize, however, if he was fighting, he wouldn’t be able to focus much on formulating his plan.   
On top of that, Robin was starting to feel like a dark force hidden deep within him was trying to awaken, much like what happened not too long ago with the Emblem. One thing was for sure, he had to be the one to defeat Validar. It wouldn’t bode well with the people of both Plegia and Ylisse if their exalt or crown Princess killed the king of Plegia. It wouldn’t really be right if the prince of Plegia did it anyways, but it was the only other option.   
“Alright, I think I have an idea.” Robin said as he shot an Arcfire at a Risen.  
“What may that be?” Lucina asked as she pulled her sword out of a Risen corpse.   
“It’s a little risky, but hear me out.” Robin said. A sneaky Rosen stunk up on him but he slashed it quickly with the Levin Sword. “Chrom, I’ll need you to take care of these Risen. Are you ok with that?”   
Chrom hesitantly nodded. “My strength is yours.” Chrom said. Robin sighed of relief. Maybe Chrom is finally on his side. “For now.” Chrom added. Robin spoke too soon and rolled his eyes.   
“Good.” Robin said. “Lucina, I’ll need you to follow me.” Robin said to her. Lucina nodded and ran towards him while fighting some of the zombie fighters. Once she was within an earshot of him, Robin continued explaining his plan. “So, I’m going to need you to distract Validar. Fight him, stall him, steal the Emblem back, what whatever you need to do. That’s when I’ll come from behind and kill him.”   
Lucina looked a little troubled at the mention of Robin having to kill his own father. Sure Validar was clearly evil and using his own son to resurrect an ancient dragon demon, but to kill ones father? She shook the thought away, she knew what had to be done.   
“I‘ll be at your side.” Lucina answered.   
“Now!” Robin ordered. Lucina charged forward and attack the Risen in front of her. Robin stayed behind to avoid as much suspicion as possible by fighting the stragglers. Lucina raised her sword to strike Validar in the back but was met by a dark lightning strike. Lucina skidded backwards but continued to fight back.   
“You cannot fight your fate!” Validar said as he struck Lucina with another dark magic spell.   
“You will not stop me.” Lucina panted. “You will not stop us.” She rushed in to attempt to give Robin a big enough opening. Lucina managed to knock the dark tome out of Validar’s grasp. Robin came from behind and snatched it before burning it with the last bit of Arcfire he had left. Robin raised his Levin Sword and unleashed a flurry of lightning strikes.   
While Validar was distracted by Robin’s attacks, Lucina used this chance to steal back the Fire Emblem. She reached for it but was met by a rouge Risen’s axe to the side. Robin quickly noticed and stopped his magic attacks. He ran over to Lucina only to feel a cold, sharp hand take hold of his wrist. He frantically turned around and saw Validar gripping onto him.   
“Let go of me!” Robin yelled as he tried to yank himself free of his father’s grip. It was no use though. Robin was dragged to the alter. Chrom was struggling with the Risen and couldn’t come to his aid. Lucina was finishing off the Risen that attacked her yet she couldn’t get to him in time.   
“It’s time to embrace your destiny!” Validar declared. Dark magic swirled around the alter. The rite to revive Grima has begun.   
“Oh gods no...” Lucina said. She rushed in to the dark cloud. She could barely see a thing in the smoke that surrounded her. “No... no no no!” She yelled as she tried to find a way to somehow prevent the rite from going any further.   
“Hear me Lord Grima. I bear proof of the sacred covenant! Baptize Robin in darkness and allow him to become your true vessel!” Validar recited. The darkness swirled around even more. Lucina could hear Robin’s screams of pain. She needed to find him quick.   
“Robin! No!” She called. She reached out her hand into the cloud of darkness. Robin could see it for a spit second before his consciousness was teleported somewhere else. 

Robin was now in complete darkness. There was no way in or out of it. He had a splitting headache and his right hand was throbbing. Echoes of footsteps caught his attention. He looked up to find a hooded figure wearing the same coat as him tower before him. He removed his hood and it was an exact copy of Robin, only this was most likely the part of him that has been trying to take over his consciousness.   
“Who are you?” Robin asked to confirm his suspicions.   
The Robin look-alike smirked. “I am the Wings of Despair, I am the Breath of Ruin, I am the Fell Dragon Grima!” Grima declared. “I am the part of you that has laid dormant for years, and now it is time to awaken!”   
“I would rather die than submit to you!” Robin shouted. “That’ll put an end to you since no one else has the brand!”   
“Heh, you naive little boy.” Grima sneered. “You don’t know, do you?”  
Robin was confused. “Know about what?”  
“Your mother and even your father.” Grima answered. “Your father has my blood, however, no one since the time of the first exalt in his line bore the brand. He thought that his blood alone couldn’t be enough to have a child that could be my vessel, so he arranged a marriage with a Plegian noble named Reflet who has trace amounts of the blood of Duma in her. With the power of the fell god and the god of strength, there was a high change that their child could be perfect enough for me.  
“Reflet was at first unwilling, but Validar managed to get a hold of her and they had you. My brand was present since the moment you entered this world. I was to be revived!”  
“That doesn’t change the fact that if I die, you wouldn’t be revived!” Robin argued.   
“That’s where you’re wrong. Validar has the blood of Grima in him! He could produce countless offspring that has potential to revive me!” Grima said. “Face it, you’ve been outsmarted!”   
Grima laughed maliciously while Robin sat in the dark void in defeat. How could this have happened? Could fate really be unbeatable?   
“I shall give you a choice. You can either join me. Become a god, destroy the world, I may even let you spare that Princess you’ve been so fond of. Or you can watch everyone else die before becoming my vessel.” Grima offered. “The choice is yours.”   
Robin sat there speechless. Whatever choice he made, it would be a loose-loose. He was trapped by his own fate. Nothing he could do would stop the inevitable.   
“Choose now before I make that choice for you!” Grima shouted. Robin stayed quiet. He was trying to formulate a plan but nothing could work. He was truly outmatched.   
“....ig...t ....a...k ...R...bi....n!” A faint voice called out. Robin raised his head in search of where it could’ve came from.   
Grima was annoyed. What could’ve broken through the darkness? “What is this madness?” He shouted into the void.   
“Fight back!” The voice called again. It sounded a lot like Chrom’s surprisedly. “Robin! You’re much stronger than the darkness! You can fight back!”  
Robin was a little confused but nonetheless listened. However, Grima had other plans. “No! Don’t listen to that no good exalt! He was the one that hated you from the start!” Grima countered.   
“Robin, I’m sorry for how I acted! Return to us! Help us win the day!” Chrom’s voice continued. Now Robin was curious. He needed to get out of the dark void to not only defeat the ancient threat, but also hear Chrom’s explanation.  
“You’ve earned my love Robin, now, return to us so!” Another voice called out. It was Lucina’s! Robin had a slight flicker of hope. He slowly stood up and faced his counterpart. He raised a hand and magic swirled around him.   
“My friends believe in me. I am not bound by my fate. I am not your vessel, nor will I ever be.” Robin declared. Light magic got stronger around him. Grima shielded himself from the strong light. Robin was surprised by the sudden strength of his magic. He looked up into the light and saw an outline of 2 unfamiliar people. One looked remarkably similar to him, with long white hair up in pigtails and wearing the same coat he wore. Another he could only guess was a dragon of sorts due to her pointed ears. Judging by her magnificent appearance, Robin deducted that it could be the Divine Dragon Naga.   
The first figure floated towards Robin and hugged him to the best ability a ghost of sorts could do. “Who are you?” Robin asked.   
“I am Reflet, your mother and former queen of Plegia, although an unwilling one.” The ghost-figure said. Her voice was echoey and light, like one might expect from a ghost. Robin had so many questions he wanted to ask. Reflet could tell but raised a fingers. “I don’t have much time, Chrom can answer your questions.”   
“Chrom? You were friends with him?” Robin asked.   
Reflet nodded. “That’s a story for another day.” She replied. “Now, the reason I am here is to grant you the strength needed to destroy the fell dragon. Your will to fight fate was strong and Divine Dragon Naga sensed this. We’ve came to aid you. However, our power can only help you escape this eternal darkness. Once you leave, you won’t be able to see me again.” Reflet explained.   
“Wait mother! I have so many questions I need answers to!” Robin protested.   
Reflet shook her head. “As much as I wish to answer them, my time and power granted by Naga are limited. Now, do you wish to escape the void and return to your friends?”   
Robin was about to protest but a slight glimpse of Grima reminded him of what needed to be done. He nodded and Reflet raised her hand. More magic swirled around Robin. All of injuries were healed and his weapons were repaired. His outfit even got a slight change with a purple and yellow shoulder cape of sorts.   
Naga appeared before him. “Now, by the powers of the Divine Dragon, return back to the mortal world away from this darkness!” Naga recited.   
The light grew stronger and stronger. Robin’s other half was overtaken by the light. Robin gripped his Levin sword and cut through the air, creating a small tear between the void and the real world.   
Back in the Dragon’s Table, the dark cloud subsided and Robin was no where to be found. Lucina collapsed of both exhaustion and hopelessness. She couldn’t believe that Robin could be gone.   
Validar laughed maliciously. “At last Grima will be revived! When Robin emerges from the darkness, he will be officially be Grima’s vessel!” Validar declared. “Destiny cannot be altered!”   
Chrom panted from the strain of it all. “No... Reflet.... I’m sorry... I failed....” Chrom panted.   
“You monster! Sacrificing your son for this horrible deed!” Lucina screamed. She could barely take anything anymore. She staggered to her feet and tiredly swung her sword at Validar. Validar summoned a magic shield that blocked her attack. Lucina kept bashing her sword against the shield but to no avail. She collapsed again and tears welled in her eyes. This couldn’t be the end...  
A bright light shone out of nowhere and surprised everyone. A sword was tearing through the air like scissors to paper. The sword was oddly familiar... A familiar figure stepped out of the light. It was Robin!   
Lucina gasped happily. “Robin?!” She cried as she excitedly stumbled to her feet and carelessly ran over to Robin. She hugged him and he returned it. “You’re alive!” Lucina said.   
Robin parted from the hug and wiped a single tear from Lucina’s face. “Of course I’m alive. No darkness can and will stop me.”   
Chrom was in disbelief, in a good way. He really did it. He really conquered the darkness. He rushed over to Robin and Lucina.   
Robin eyed Chrom sarcastically. “You owe me an explanation.” Robin said.  
Chrom chuckled. “Indeed I do. First, we need to defeat Validar before I do, unless I wouldn’t live to give it to you.”   
“Don’t go and die on me like that!” Lucina interjected.   
“It’s only a joke Lucina. I promise, we’ll make it out alive.” Chrom said.   
To say Validar was pissed would be an understatement. “How could-? Did you defeat Grima-?!” Validar spat.   
Robin faced his father. “Against all odds I did, with the help of my mother.”   
Validar was dumbfounded. “B-b-b-but how? I killed her a long time ago!”   
Robin twirled his sword in his hand. “Well, let’s just say, the power of friendship can be magical.” Robin laughed. “But seriously, with the help of the bonds from my friends, both Naga and my mother were there to aid me. Grima may just be dormant for now, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be spared.”  
Robin raised the Levin sword high and unleashed a flurry of lightning strikes, something his new power granted him. Validar couldn’t do anything to protect himself from the attack. He screamed in agony from the attacks. “Chrom! Lucina! Attack now while he’s weakened! Then fall back once you get a hit!” Robin instructed. Chrom and Lucina nodded in unison.   
The father-daughter duo charged in and swung their swords. Chrom slashed Validar at his midsection and Lucina was able to stab his side. As instructed, they fell back before Validar could retaliate. Robin stepped forward. “I’m sorry father.” He said as he raised his sword. “TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!” Robin shouted as he charged in for the kill. Robin drove his sword right in the middle of Validar’s chest.   
Validar’s body went limp and lifeless. Robin removed his sword, now stained with blood. Validar’s body fell to the ground with a loud thump. He did it. He fought against his destiny and won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is that room for a prequel I see? Yes, yes it is. That’s coming soon, don’t worry.


	12. Chapter 11: Destiny Defied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won. While Lucina is reuniting with her friends and family, Chrom has something to say to Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Robin stopped at the front door of the Dragon’s Table. He exhaled deeply before pushing the doors open. The light from outside engulfed him that he had to shield his face until his eyes adjusted a little. The Shepard's that joined Chrom all heard the doors slam open and turned around to see who it was.”

They have done it. The battle was won. Ylisse was saved. Robin freed himself from his cruel fate. Grima was sealed away. Validar was killed.   
Robin was panting. He couldn’t believe what he just did. Was it even right? He kept telling himself that it had to be done, that if he didn’t kill Validar, he would’ve been re-summoned into the void to merge with Grima.   
But does that still justify killing his own father?   
Whatever the answer was, Robin wanted to get out of the Dragon’s Table as soon as possible. He turned around and rushed to the door, not saying a word to Chrom or even Lucina. Lucina chased after him but Chrom waited for a moment before following.   
Robin and Lucina walked in silence together. Lucina didn’t know what to even say. She took his hand into hers and slightly squeezed it. Robin let out a content sigh to at least let Lucina know that he was ok as he could be. He just killed his father, he wasn’t really that ok.   
Robin stopped at the front door of the Dragon’s Table. He exhaled deeply before pushing the doors open. The light from outside engulfed him that he had to shield his face until his eyes adjusted a little. The Shepard's that joined Chrom all heard the doors slam open and turned around to see who it was.  
When Cynthia saw her sister, she teared up and ran over to her sister as fast as she could. “LUCY! YOU’RE OK!!” She cried. Lucina gasped at the sight of her sister since she was surprised she was able to come on the rescue mission. Cynthia tripped over herself and Lucina quickened her pace. Lucina assisted her sister back up on her feet but was met with a hug from Cynthia that forced both of them back onto the ground.   
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t help you that night! I thought I lost you!” Cynthia sobbed. Lucina tightly returned the hug from her sister.   
“It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m alive and that’s all that matters right now.” Lucina replied calmly.  
“But still, if I was able to help that night... maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess...” Cynthia lamented.   
“It’s alright Cynthia. Trust your sister.” Sumia said as she approached her daughters. Lucina hugged her mother tightly and Sumia teared up as well.   
“Don’t scare me like that again you dummy!” Severa scolded. Lucina laughed at her best friend’s attempt at showing tough love. Severa sighed. “But, I am glad my bestie is safe.”   
“So the evil in now vanquished and good will triumph!” Owain cheered. “History shall always remember thy names of-“   
“Cut it out.” Severa groaned. Owain pouted for a moment and Severa playfully pushed him.   
As Lucina was reunited with her friends and family, Robin used this time as a way to head out. He clearly didn’t feel like he was still wanted, even after what he did on this rescue mission. As he walked away, the last person he expected to call him out stopped him.   
“Robin.” It was Chrom. This could be a disaster. “I’d like to speak with you.” Chrom said in a stern fatherly tone.   
“Y-yeah? S-sure I guess...” Robin stuttered. “I mean, yes of course your majesty.” Robin corrected. “But I would like to say I’m sorry-“ Robin started but Chrom put his hand up to signal him to stop talking.   
“No Robin, I’d like to say that I’m sorry.” Chrom said. Robin was confused. If anything he was the one that did something wrong by going behind his back and secretly dating his daughter and going as far to rescue her himself despite being ordered not to. “Allow me to explain.” Chrom said. “This could take a while, so follow me.” Chrom walked towards the edge of a small cliff overlooking the field ahead. Chrom sat on a small rock and Robin sat on the adjacent flat rock.   
“I would like to apologize for what I have done. I was wrong about you and I am dearly sorry.” Chrom started.   
“That doesn’t explain the why, but great start.” Robin said with a hint of sarcasm.   
“I’m getting there, hang on.” Chrom said. He sighed before continuing. “I... don’t even know where to start. I guess I’ve had a rough history with the people from your country. They killed my sister, threatened Ylisse many, many times, and... they also took someone dear to me...  
“Back around 20 years ago, me, my sister Lissa, and our bodyguard Frederick found someone lying in a field. She had almost 0 memory except for her name and strangely mine. But she was incredibly wise and smart for her age. She joined the ranks among the Shepard's as the lead tactician. She was an really great friend of mine...”  
“Why are you telling me all this?” Robin asked.   
“Because that girl was your mother, Reflet.” Chrom answered. Robin jaw dropped. He had so many questions but couldn’t even form his thoughts into words. “I know you have many questions, but let me finish. Reflet lead us in battle with her incredible yet crazy plans. She was easily the MVP of the Shepard’s. Without her... I think I would’ve lost myself when my sister was killed.”   
“Whatever happened to your sister?” Robin asked  
“She was killed by the Plegian king before your father.” Chrom said. “They wanted the Fire Emblem, we refused, and Emmeryn was gone...” his voice trailed off at the end. “Your mother took the loos heavily too. She thought if only she would’ve planned better, Em would still be alive.   
“But she was also there for me along with my now wife. I wholeheartedly believe without them, I wouldn’t be half the so called great leader I am today. However, when peace was finally achieved, Reflet went missing one day...   
“We searched everywhere but found out she was taken and forced into a marriage with Validar. About a year or 2 later, we found her again, but she was on death’s doorstep. Within her final breaths she told us about her son—you—, and how you bore the brand of Grima. She explained the horrible things Validar had done to the both of you and her dying wish was for us to prevent your destiny from unfolding and to protect you from Validar.”   
“That still doesn’t explain why you hated me if I was your best friend’s son.” Robin asked. He was a little irritated and skeptic about this explanation.   
“I know my reasoning is stupid and I understand if you don’t accept it, but it was because all I could see in you was Validar.” Chrom said. “I tried to tell myself that you had to be more like your mother, but my heart couldn’t accept it. I didn’t want to have Lucina have the same fate as both my sister and Reflet.   
“I completely understand if you don’t accept my apology. I understand I was a huge jerk, especially to the son of my late best friend.” Chrom continued. “But, I will say this: you have earned my trust and respect. You truly are just like your mother.”  
Robin wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion or if he finally got some insight to who his mother was, but he was left speechless. “Chrom, I mean, your highness.” Robin said.   
“Just Chrom is fine.” Chrom interrupted.   
“Ah ok, sorry.” Robin apologized. “Chrom, thank you. Hearing your apology is more than enough.” Robin said. “At least you could admit you made a mistake.” Robin joked.   
“What do you mean?” Chrom asked with a quizzical look.   
“Let’s just say my father never admitted he was wrong and made me feel like crap.” Robin chuckled. “I would also say that I’m sorry. I went against you and dated your daughter despite your wishes. I was selfish, I’ll admit it. I honestly would’ve understood if you told me to never speak to you or Lucina ever again.”  
“I may be a little protective of my kids, but I’m not that protective.” Chrom laughed. Robin joined in as well.   
“So, are we good then?” Robin asked as he extended his hand for a handshake.   
“We’re good now.” Chrom said as he took it and they shook hands. They got up to join the rest and to head back to Ylisse. “Oh right, one more thing. You may continue to date my daughter on one condition.”  
“Anything sir!” Robin said a little too excitedly.   
“If you break her heart, I break you.” Chrom said going back to his stern father attitude.   
“I won’t disappoint.” Robin said. As they walked back over to the Shepard’s, Lucina was looking around for Robin. When she spotted him, she ran over and gave him a giant bear hug.   
“We did it Robin!” She celebrated. “But what did father say to you? Do we have to stop seeing each other?” She asked worriedly as they parted.   
“Don’t worry Lucina.” Chrom said as he put a hand on Lucina’s shoulder. “Robin has earned my respect and you 2 have my full support.”   
Lucina gasped happily and Robin was grinning ear to ear. Though it probably wasn’t the most appropriate moment, Robin kissed Lucina and she returned it passionately.   
Cynthia gasped, Severa murmured “gross” under her breath, and Owain was confused since he didn’t really know much about their relationship but was nonetheless happy for his cousin.   
“Alright, there’s a time and place for everything, but please don’t kiss in front of your parents and friends.” Chrom said. Sumia giggled at her husband. Chrom sarcastically rolled his eyes and joined in the laughter.   
The day was saved, the fell dragon was no more, love found a way, and ties were reformed. Destiny could be in fact changed.


	13. Epilogue

Lucina! How do I look?” Cynthia asked her sister excitedly. She was wearing a fancy lilac colored princess dress that fell to her knees. The dress also had loose, lace sleeves that drooped over her shoulders and a tule skirt that twirled around when she moved around. It may have been a little childish for someone who was almost an adult, but it was made so she would have the lowest chance of tripping over herself as possible.   
“You look adorable sister.” Lucina answered as she smoothed out her long, white dress. Today was going to be the best day of her life. It was the day where she married her one true love, Robin.   
Sumia had to hold back tears as she marveled at her daughters. Well, she was a mother about to marry off one of them, of course she would feel emotional. “You 2 are absolutely beautiful.” She said. Sumia put the rose hairpin in Lucina’s hair next to her tiara headband.   
“Thank you mother.” Lucina said, trying to not sound so emotional. It wasn’t like she was leaving her family. In fact, she was staying and Robin would be taking permanent residence at the Castle Ylisse while leaving Plegia in the hands of someone else who was more than capable to lead the country back to the light.   
Sumia glanced at the old grandfather clock. “Oh my, look at the time! We need to head on out!” Sumia said. Cynthia rushed around the room looking for her flat shoes but ended up tripping over her own 2 feet.   
“Cynthia! Are you ok?” Lucina asked.   
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Cynthia said. Lucina helped her sister back onto her feet and Cynthia fetched her shoes. “I’m ready!” She declared excitedly.   
Though the walk down from the royal chambers to the cathedral wasn’t really that long, it felt like forever for Lucina. She was both nervous and excited, though she felt more of the latter. The next few minutes couldn’t come soon enough.   
Once they approached the cathedral’s large door, Chrom was waiting for them. Sumia and Cynthia left Lucina with her father as they went on inside.   
“Nervous huh?” Chrom asked.   
Lucina nodded slightly. “A little.” She answered. “What if I mess up or worse? What if I get completely stood up and-“ Lucina wondered out loud.   
“Everything will be fine.” Chrom interrupted to prevent her from going off the deep-end. “The 2 of you love each other. There is no way that this could end badly.”   
Lucina let out a nervous laugh from all the emotions swirling around her. “Were you ever this nervous when you and mother got married?” Lucina asked.   
“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t.” Chrom answered. “But, the fact that I was marrying the love of my life was more than enough to quell my nerves. I’m sure the same can go for you.”   
Lucina nodded. The music inside the cathedral started up. Chrom extended his arm and Lucina took it. Chrom leaned in and whispered something into Lucina’s ear. “You got this sweetheart.”   
The guards from the inside opened the doors to the cathedral. Lucina and Chrom walked in. Everyone’s eyes where on the bride. Lucina was slightly overwhelmed at the sheer amount of people who showed up, who came to support her. Her friends where closer to the front with Cynthia and Severa as her bridesmaids at the very front next to the alter.   
Cynthia gave Lucina a happy thumbs up and Severa smirked slightly. Lucina acknowledged them with a content nod but then averted her gaze slightly to the right where Robin stood. He was fidgeting with his coat cuffs. At least they were both nervous.   
However, the moment he saw Lucina, his fears melted away. He grinned a little too goofily and it made Lucina chuckle under her breath. He was such a dork and she loved that. Lucina and Chrom reached the end of the aisle. Chrom gingerly took one of Lucina’s hand and placed it in Robin’s.   
“Take good care of her.” Chrom whispered.   
“I promise I will.” Robin whispered back.   
As the priest, Libra, started his speech about love and what this marriage really symbolizes, Robin and Lucina couldn’t avert their eyes from each other. It felt like they were the only 2 people on the planet and nothing else matters.   
“Do you, Robin of Plegia, take Lucina to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Libra asked after he finished his speech and whatnots.   
“I do.” Robin answered with full confidence.   
“And do you, Princess Lucina of Ylisse, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband?”   
“I do.” Lucina said happily.   
“And now in the power bestowed upon me and the divine dragon Naga, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Libra said.   
Not a moment after he finished up, Robin and Lucina kissed passionately. This was not the end of their journey together, but only the beginning, for fate could have much more in store

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end :)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed! The prequel called Star-Crossed Beginnings is in the works so be on the lookout for that!  
> I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day!  
> ~The Artist Sylveon 🌸


End file.
